Let Me Love You
by dajah23
Summary: a new girl comes to town and begins to turn the beacon hills pack upside down. she also has an affect on derek he never thought would happen to him. its a little au and Derek x OFC
1. Chapter 1

**author's note: this is my second fanfic ever! i had a dream about this the other day and had to write it down. **

**this is a little au since peter hale never came back, there is one big pack ran by derek of course. lydia and allison are apart of it and boyd and erica never left.**

**oh btw i don't teen wolf unfortunately.**

Chapter 1: The New Girl In Town

She gazed out of the passenger window and sighed. God why did she have move to a po-dunk town in the middle of nowhere? Her mother looked and at her and put on a smile.

"Ya know I heard Beacon Hills has a lot of woods Mimi."

Of course it would, Amila thought. What else would it have going for it? At least I get to run around, Amila thought happily.

Two hours later Amila's mom, Jackie, pulled into the new house. The house was basically a mini mansion. Jackie had told her daughter that the home consisted of 5 bedrooms, 6 1/2 baths, a formal living room, family room, dining room, pool and spacious kitchen.

Amila was just happy that her room had an en suite bathroom. Amila stepped into the house and started to look around. Finally when she had finished touring she found her mother standing in the unfurnished kitchen.

"So when is dad coming?"

Paul Cartwright, Amila's father, was the CEO of top electronic company, Toshigo Inc. So he had to finish some work before he could meet with his family in their new home.

Jackie looked up at her daughter, "he said by Friday. The movers will be here tomorrow. And you start school tomorrow also."

Amila sighed. She did not want to go to school, starting a new school at the beginning of junior year was going to be difficult. It was like being a freshman all over again. On top of that she had to deal with what she was.

"Ok I'm going to unpack" she headed to her room dreading the next day.

The following morning Amila got up and got ready for school. She dressed in black skinny jeans, which made her ample butt Look even bigger. She paired it with a red tank that complemented her skin and topped the outfit with her favorite black biker boots and black leather jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Amila stood at 5'9 she had honey brown complexion and hazel eyes that had green flecks in them. She had curly brownish red hair that hung to the middle of her back, but she usually kept it in a high bun. Amila had a curvy but athletic frame, big boobs a flat stomach big but firm but and toned legs and arms.

She put the final touches on her makeup and headed down the stairs. Jackie was holding her backpack when Amila reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Your car won't be here until later today so you're stuck with me giving you a ride. And since we don't have groceries we are stopping at Starbucks for breakfast." Jackie said.

Amila missed her baby aka her black Jeep Wrangler, but at least it would be here soon.

Jackie pulled into the Beacon Hills High School parking lot, turned off the car and shifted towards her daughter

"You need to go to the office, make sure you get you schedule and locker info. Oh and do you have money for lunch?"

"Mom I'm a big girl I know all this stuff, and yes I have money for lunch."

Amila got out of the car and headed to the school. When she got in she asked where the office was. Amila headed there once she got her schedule and her locker info she headed to her first class. By this time everyone was in class already so she looked at her schedule and saw she had his

History first. After a while she finally found the right classroom. She headed into the classroom where she handed the teacher her info. The teacher turned to the class and started to make introductions but Amila tuned him out.

Instead she was focused on the scent that made her hazel eyes glow green and her nails form into claws. Amila quickly closed her eyes and made a fist with her hands. She now knew there was another wolf at this school.

The teacher quickly to her to take a seat in front of a boy named Stilinski. She sat down and pulled out her stuff. Two minutes into the lesson she felt a tap on her right shoulder. She turned halfway around.

"Hey I'm Stiles and this is my friend Scott." the boy said.

She let out a tense "Amila".

Amila was still preoccupied about the other wolf scent. It was definitely male. Just then she heard the boy that was introduced as Scott say to Stiles

"Dude she's a wolf!"

A normal person wouldn't be able to hear it, but with her abilities she could hear just fine.

Stiles answered "how do you know?"

"Because of her scent. I smelt it as soon as she walked in. Wolves have a different smell to them"

"Well let's talk to her after class"

For Amila class passed by slowly. She was anxious to ask this Scott some questions. When the bell finally rung Amila shot of her chair and turned towards Scott and stiles.

"I know what you're going to ask but before you do can we go somewhere else?"

"Yeah we have a free period so we can sit outside if you like."

Amila knew she had a free period too so she said ok. Once they got outside and sat on the bench Scott and Stiles fired questions at her.

"Where did you come from?"

"Where's your pack?"

"Who's your alpha?"

"How long have you've been a werewolf?"

Amila held up her hand signaling the boys to stop talking.

"Ok you guys have a lot of questions. If I answer yours, will you answer mine?"

They both nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Well I was born a wolf. I was adopted by human parents so I don't have a pack which means no alpha. I came from LA do I've actually never met other werewolves before"

Amila took a breath and said "ok so I answered yours so now it's my turn. How many wolves are there here? Who's the alpha? Can I meet them?"

Scott answered "well as of right now there five wolves including myself. But there are humans in our pack too, three of them. The alpha is Derek and yes we can take you after school."

Amila smiled she couldn't wait for the day to be over so she could finally meet others like her.


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note: this is a little short but i hope you guys like it. comment/fave/subscribe!**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

****Chapter 2: Meeting the Pack

Eventually after what seemed like the longest day in history, school was over. Amina had texted her mom that she had made friends and was going over their house for a little bit and would be home before dinner. She stood in the parking lot waiting for Stiles and Scott to show up.

After about five minutes they came out of the school. They headed towards her.

Stiles spoke to her, "hey how was your first day?"

"It was good. I was anxious the whole day to meet the pack."

Scott spoke this time, "well if you have a car you can follow us. Or ride with us."

"My car doesn't get here until later today. So I'll ride with you."

They nodded and headed towards Stiles' car. They reached an old blue jeep wrangler that seemed to have seen better years.

"Is this your car?"

"Yeah why?" stiles said with an edge to his car daring Amila to say something about his car.

"Oh it's just because I have a black jeep wrangler. His name is Max." she smiled at stiles.

"Oh my gosh you named your car too? I thought I was the only one who did that. Well this is Shelly."

"I think we are gonna be awesome friends Stiles." Amila said as she swung her arm around his neck.

"Hey what about me?!" Scott shouted.

"You too Scott."

They all climbed into the car, with Amila sitting in the back. Scott and stiles tried to fill her in about as much of the pack as they could. Derek was the alpha, who according to stiles was emotionally constipated. Then the head betas were Scott, because next to Derek he had been a wolf the longest, and Isaac.

Scott filled her in on some of the important details about Isaac's past and it made Amila want to hold him until he felt safe. There was Boyd and Erica. Stiles said there wasn't much about either of the two except Boyd didn't talk much and Erica had the hots for Derek.

Jackson was next. The whole kanima issue with Jackson was straight up confusing, but it didn't matter since he was a wolf now. Lydia and Allison were the humans in the group not including stiles. Amila still didn't feel comfortable that Allison came from a family of hunters, but she didn't express the thought.

Soon they pulled up to a rundown building. Stiles and Scott got out of the car, and Amila followed. When she neared the building she smelled the scent of wolves and humans. They all entered, coming face to three girls sitting on the floor. One boy was lying on top of an abandoned train car, and the other two were in a fight of some sort. Amina counted and there seemed to be one person missing.

"Hey!" Scott yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards him. They saw Amila and some of them cocked their heads in wonder, while others raised a brow.

"Who's that?" a blonde girl asked.

"This is Amila cartwright. She just moved into town. And she's a wolf." Stiles said.

Amila waved at everyone. She wondered which person was which. She wanted to put a face to the people Scott and stiles talked about in the car. The only thing she knew is that Derek wasn't there because she didn't scent power on any of them, nor did her wolf want to submit to them.

Stiles began to introduce everyone. The blonde girl that spoke earlier was Erica. Lydia who seemed to be outspoken from what she was told spoke.

"Does Derek know about her? I mean I don't think he would like a random wolf walking into the pack's den." The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but before he could a thought cleared. Everyone turned around. There stood the most gorgeous man that Amila had ever seen. He had dark hair and bright green eyes. He was tall and muscular, just how Amila liked her men. God the man was just fine!

"h-hey Derek." Stiles stuttered out.

"What is she doing here?" Derek said with an edge to his voice.

"Well she wanted to meet our pack. Since she doesn't have one."

"You shouldn't have come without an invitation. I could kill you for trespassing." Derek said to Amila, stepping a little closer to her and the group.

"I didn't know I needed one since I didn't smell any wolves until I got to school. Maybe you should scent your territory better." She said moving closer to Derek.

At this point they were an arm's length aw from each other. Amila took a sniff of the alpha's scent. It was the most heavenly smell. He smelled of grass and fresh air with an underlying scent of cloves. She wanted to roll around in it forever. She stopped and her eyes got bigger at the implication of her thoughts. She shook her head in denial; she looked into Derek's eyes which seemed to be the bright red of an alpha's. It couldn't be she thought.

"Mine!" Derek growled.

Right then she knew that her thoughts were correct. That Derek was her mate.


	3. Chapter 3

**author's note: so i was going to update on thursday. which i have deemed my update day btw. but i got some inspiration the yesterday and just couldn't hold back. so i hope you enjoy. let me know what you guys think. and there's erica bashing in here because i hate her.**

**i don't own anything except amina**

chapter 3: The Challenge

Amina started to walk backwards, chanting "no it can't be true" over and over again. Everyone seemed to be confused.

Derek was still growling "mine".

Once again Lydia was the one to speak up. "Can someone please explain what's going on?"

Amila stopped and slightly turned to Lydia, but was sure to keep her eyes on Derek.

"Derek is my mate. That's why he's growling and saying mine."

This time stiles spoke, "so if he's your mate shouldn't you be happy? I read that wolves are usually stronger when they have their mates."

"I'm only 17! I wasn't supposed to find my mate yet. And he's an alpha. I always assumed that my mate would be a beta. If I mate with him I become alpha female. I can't handle that! And stiles didn't you say he was emotionally constipated?!"

Derek turned to stiles and bared his teeth at him.

Stiles put his hands up in defense and said, "Easy Derek. I don't even recall saying that! Amila!"

Amila stepped in front of stiles. She put her hands on her hips and looked at Derek. "You and I need to talk right now."

Amila began walking to the abandoned train car and turned to see if Derek was following her. Sure enough he was. She waited until they were both in the car to start talking.

"So you're my mate huh?"

"Yeah by the way most of them can hear this whole conversation."

"I know but what can I do when u hide out in an abandoned subway station?"

Derek smirked. He stepped closer to Amila, grabbing her and nuzzling her neck. Amila pushed him off of her and stepped back, and he growled.

"Whoa. Do not growl at me! And don't nuzzle me."

"But you're my mate."

"So?! Yes our wolves recognize each other as mates but the human part of me doesn't know you. I'm not just gonna mate with you. And can you please stop with the red eyes and claws? It's kind of freaking me out!"

Derek closed his eyes and willed them to their normal green and retracted his claws. He took a step back from Amila. Far enough where she wouldn't freak out about him being to near but close enough where he could reach out and grab her.

"So you what do you want me to do?

Amila look at him in exasperation. "Well you could try and to get to know me. You know take me out on dates."

Derek glared at her and said, "I don't date."

"Psh. Well I guess you don't mate either. If you won't take me out on a couple dates then it's over before it began."

"You're bluffing. You won't deny yourself your mate. Don't you know what happens?"

Amila did know. She had read the many books on were history that her birthmother left her. In the section about mates it talked about a wolf denying its mate. If the wolf denied itself its mate or the mate rejects the wolf would slowly die since wolves only have one mate for life.

"Yes I know what will happen to me. But I will risk it. Because I'm not about to mate with a jerk who assumes that since we are mates I'm going to lie down and let him mount me."

Derek eyes turned red and he growled in anger "watch it!"

"No! We all know I'm telling the truth."

Derek knew he wasn't getting anywhere by fighting her so he said, "ok so do you want to go out?"

Amila smiled and said "see was that so hard? Yes I would like to go out with you Derek. Pick me up at 8 tomorrow? If you give me your number, I'll text you my address."

They exchanged numbers. Amila stepped out of the train car to see the rest of the pack standing there.

"Um hi?"

"So Derek does this means she's pack now?" Jackson said when he saw Derek come to to stand behind Amila

"Yes. If she wants to be that is." he said hoping Amila would say yes.

"I would love to." Amila said happily

"So let me get this straight...she's your mate? What is that" Scott asked.

"Obviously you haven't been paying attention to anything I tell you." stiles said as he glared at his best friend.

He went on to explain, "A wolf find its significant other through scent. It recognizes it as its mate. Wolves mate for life. Same for werewolves I guess." stiles turns to Derek for confirmation.

"He's right. My wolf recognized Amila through her scent." he eyes turned a dull red at the remembrance of her scent. It was a mixture of vanilla and oranges.

"She's your mate?! You got to be kidding me. She looks like she couldn't even hold her own let alone help run a pack." Erica said with a look of disgust on her face.

Derek was about to say something to her when Amila spoke up. "Erica, right?" Erica nodded.

"If you're so worried about me running a pack, how about you challenge me then? Right here, right now."

Erica stood up a little straighter looked Amila up and down and smirked. "Okay let's go."

Erica knew she could beat Amila. Though she was taller she seemed slower. Erica knew her quick reflexes would give her an advantage.

Amila knew Erica was sizing her up. Amila also knew she didn't look like she could fight but that was wrong. Being born a wolf Amila was able to control her abilities than people who were turned. Plus her parents made her take martial arts ad kick boxing so she would never have to wolf out in front of humans.

Erica stood facing Amila. She let her wolf come forward making her eyes glow amber, her claws come out and her teeth sharpen.

Amila smirked to herself. She also let her wolf come forward; causing her body to have the same effect Erica's had on her except her eyes turned bright green.

Erica lunged at Amila. Amila pushed her palm against Erica's nose and pushed it.

Erica screamed at her nose being broken. Amila kicked Erica's feet from under her causing Erica to land on her back. She put her foot on Erica's throat. She applied a little pressure when Erica tried to move.

She looked down at Erica and said loud enough so even the humans could hear.

"Don't think that just because I look weak, that I am weak. I could kill you if I wanted. And as for me saying I don't want to run the pack well…I change my mind, because if I don't a bitch like you might try to take my spot. And we can't have that now can we?"

She turned to look at the rest of the group but still leaving her foot on Erica's throat. "I was born a wolf I'm pretty sure that Excluding Derek that I can control my wolf better than all of you combined. Do not ever doubt what I am capable of because it will be a fatal mistake."

She took her foot off Erica's throat started walking towards the exit and called out "stiles take me home. Ad someone please fix that girls nose. Her looks seem to be the only thing she has going for her."

She heard laughter and snickers but she ignored it. She waited for stiles but instead Derek walked beside her.

"I'm taking you home." he led her to his car.

Amila shrugged ad followed. She wasn't complaining. Her wolf was semi happy. She just became part of a pack and became the strongest female in said pack. Now if only she would let Derek claim her, her wolf would be ecstatic.

They got in the car ad headed to Amila's house. She leaned her head against the window and thought "who knew my life could change in one day."


	4. Chapter 4

**author's note: so i told myself that i wouldn't update this story until i updated my other one. but i had a stroke of inspirarion with this one. so i hope you like it. so comment/review/fav, it makes me want to update!**

**oh btw don't own teenwolf. **

Chapter 3: Accepting your Fate and Mate

Amila told Derek where she lived. And they drove toward her house, two minutes into the car ride and it was silent. Derek decided to speak up, "so you said that you were born a wolf, but you don't smell like wolves or pack. What about your parents?"

Amila slightly turned in her seat towards Derek. "I don't smell like other wolves because my parents are human."

Derek brows creased in confusion. "What?"

"I was adopted by human parents. My mom and my birthmother were best friends. My mom knew that my birth mother was a wolf. Eventually my birthmother got pregnant by a were that wasn't her mate. She died when I was three months old. She didn't have a pack so she left me with my mom. The Cartwrights adopted me."

"Did your dad know what you were? How did you deal with changing?"

"My mom told my dad when I was younger. They don't really talk about it. But I just remember when I told them I had my first change my dad said 'that's nice sweetie, your becoming a woman.' And as for changing it was hard but my birthmother left a lot of books for me about were history. So I knew what to expect."

"What about your birthfather? What about his pack?"

"I don't know. My birthmother never told him about me and never told my mom his name. So even if I wanted to find him I couldn't. I just know he was white and he had hazel eyes just like me."

Derek nodded his head in understanding. "Well you have a pack now. And you just declared yourself the strongest female in the pack."

Amila sighed, "About that. I really didn't mean to do that. But my wolf took over and she really didn't like Erica doubting her abilities in front of our mate."

"I understand. Well both me and my wolf were impressed though."

"Thanks. But if we are being honest I'm scared. I've never had a pack before so I don't know how alpha females are supposed to act. I mean I've read about them but it's different to experience it."

"Well it's ok to be scared. My mom was an alpha female. From what I remember she helped my dad make big decisions for the pack. When she didn't agree with his choices, they talked about it. She took care of the pups and trained the females. She was always the shoulder that people could cry on. Plus you already did that when you stood in front Stiles while I went all alpha. It showed my wolf that you would stand up for the pack even against me. That was a good thing."

"I didn't think anything of it. My wolf screamed protect, so I did."

"Well you did a good job. And we're at your house." Derek put the car in park.

Amila looked up and sure enough they were in the driveway. Derek looked up and whistled at the mansion.

"What do your parents do for a living?"

"Well my dad owns Toshigo Inc."

"Wait your dad is the Paul Cartwright?!"

"Yeah. It's not a big deal. Please don't try to treat me any different. People tend to do that a lot and I absolutely hate it."

"Huh…you should teach that to Jackson."

Amila cocked her head in confusion. "Um ok. Well I got to go. But I will see you soon."

Amila got out of the car. And waved goodbye to Derek through the window. She headed into the house. She heard Derek pull out and head down the street. She called out to her mom.

"In here honey!" her mom yelled back.

She walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She cuddled against her mom.

"How was your day mom?"

"It was good. I spent most of the time directing the movers here to put the furniture and unpacking. How about you?"

"Well my day was interesting. I met another wolf at school"

"What? Was he nice? Did he have a pack? Why didn't you call me?

"Yes he was nice his name is Scott. He and his friend stiles introduced me to their pack, the Hale pack. There are six wolves and three humans including Scott. But that's not the even the crazy part. Derek the alpha, well he's my mate."

"What?!" Jackie yelled "you definitely should have called me."

'Sorry. I didn't think about it. I was still adjusting to the fact that I had a mate and he is an alpha."

"So what are you going to do? I mean I can't tell you not to claim your mate because we both know what will happen to you. And as your mother I won't let you do that to yourself."

"Well I'm not claiming him right now."

"But-" Amila put her hand up to stop her mom from speaking.

"I'm not claiming him yet. Because we are gonna try dating. So that way we will get to know each other better. And my human half will feel better about the whole situation."

"Well that's good. Take it as slow as you need to." Jackie face palmed herself. "How am I supposed to tell your father?"

They both groaned in unison. That should be an interesting talk.

"How about we hold off on that until at least a couple of dates in?"

"Good idea." They laughed.

Jackie finally stopped laughing. "You should invite the pack over for dinner tomorrow. That way I could meet everyone and check out this mate of yours"

"I don't know mom. I'll see what Derek says when I text him later. But right now I'm going to bed."

Amila kissed her mom goodnight and headed to her room. She went into her bathroom and took a shower. She changed into an old tee and some shorts and lay on her bed. She picked up her phone and decided to text Derek.

_Amila: did you get back to the lair alright? 9:17 pm_

_Derek: yeah. Lair? 9:18_

_Amila: yes a lair. What else would you call that place? You need to find a better hangout. 9:20_

_Derek: Isaac and I live there so it's home. Oh and don't think I don't notice that you're checking up on me. 9:21_

_Amila brows furrowed in confusion, Derek and Isaac were living in that dump? Amila knew both of Derek and Isaac's situation from stiles, who managed to tell her about everyone in the pack. She assumed Derek had an apartment somewhere and Isaac had family that was staying with someone._

_Amila: wait. I thought you had an apartment somewhere. Why are you driving a Camaro but staying in a dump. And what about Isaac doesn't he have family? That place is unsafe. 9:24_

_Derek: took you long enough to reply. No I don't have an apartment. And the Camaro was from before I came back to Beacon Hills. And Isaac's only family was his dad. So as alpha I have to look out for him. 9:26_

_Amila: well my mom invited the pack to dinner tomorrow. And yes she's checking you out. 9:27_

_Derek: ok. We'll be there. What time? 9:28_

_Amila: well dinner is usually served at 7 so then. But be warned my dad is probably going to be here. So be prepared to grilled. Because I'm sure my mom will tell him that you're my mate 9:30_

_Derek: that doesn't make me feel better. 9:31_

_Amila: sorry babe. Get used to it. 9:32_

_Derek: you just called me babe. I like it. 9:33_

_Amila: that was an accident. But if you like it. I'll keep calling you that babe. But anyway I think I might have an answer to the lair problem. But I can't tell you right now. 9:34_

_Derek: ok. I trust you. That's why your alpha female, because you care even though it doesn't affect you. 9:35_

_Amila: thank you. I'll see you 2mrw night. Ttyl babe 9:36_

_Derek: night baby. 9:37_

Amila put her phone down and went down stairs her mom was still on the couch but she was talking to her laptop. Amila sat next to her mom and saw her dad on Skype.

"Hey daddy!" she said as she waved to the computer.

"Hey pumpkin. How did you like your new school?"

"It was ok. They put me in AP classes. I made some new friends."

"Yeah your mother told me about the pack and your mate."

Amila turned to her mom, "mom! How could you tell him? We were supposed to tell him together!"

"Sorry sweetie but I had to tell him. How do you think he was going to react when 10 people came to dinner tomorrow?"

"But couldn't you leave the mate part out?"

Paul spoke up, "honey, its ok. I mean though it's earlier than expected we all knew you would find a mate eventually. I just hope he's a good guy and responsible. Or I will have to kill him."

Amila smiled and said, "Well about that." Amila told them about Derek and Isaac's stories. She also went on to explain where they were living.

Jackie gasped, "That's horrible! I wish we could do something."

Amila perked up, "actually I was thinking we could do something. We have more than enough room for both of them to stay here. And Isaac doesn't have any family so it won't be hard for you guys to get custody of him!"

Paul once again interrupted, "as good of an idea that is Mimi, we don't even know if they will agree to it. I mean Isaac doesn't know us. And from what you have told me he's shy around new people. We have to ask him if that what he wants to do. And as for Derek I don't know if that a good idea for you to stay under the same roof."

"Dad what exactly are we going to do? If you're that worried, we do have a finished pool house he could live in."

Paul sighed knowing Amila wouldn't give it up. "Ok tell Derek and Isaac to come early tomorrow and we will discuss everything with them then."

Amila pumped her fist up in success. She ran upstairs to her room and went to text Derek.

_Amila: I need you to come early tomorrow. Don't ask why please. Around 6. Bring Isaac with you. 10:04_

_Derek: um ok. Will do. See you then. 10:05_

Amila smiled; maybe this alpha female thing wasn't as bad as she thought it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**author's note: so another chapter since i love you guys so much. **

**btw i don't own teen wolf**

****Chapter 5: The Arrangement

The next day flew by quickly. Amila felt like she had been rushing all morning. Since she was in three AP classes none of her pack mates except Lydia and Stiles were in her classes. She saw all of her new found friends when she went to lunch,

Amila was headed to an empty table when Lydia called her over. She sat down in between Isaac and Lydia. Everyone seemed to be at the table.

"So do you guys always eat together?" Amila asked

"Yeah. And now that you're pack so do you." Allison said.

Amila smiled at her pack mates and started eating her food. Soon Amila found herself out of school as soon as the bell rung and headed to her car towards home.

Her dad was coming home today and she was excited. She pulled into her driveway and hopped out. She ran into the house and called for her parents.

"In here pumpkin!" her dad yelled from the kitchen.

He was sitting on a stool at the breakfast counter watching her mom cook something. Amila ran up and hugged him.

"Whoa there. You act like you haven't seen me in weeks." Her dad said while he chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I just missed you. And plus it was a thank you for considering my plan to help Derek and Isaac."

Amila went to grab a piece of fruit and sat on a stool next to her dad.

"You're welcome pumpkin. I can't wait to meet this Derek. "

"Daddy you have to promise to be nice."

"I'm always nice."

"Daddy!"

"Ok I promise" Paul groaned out.

Jackie shook her head at her husband and daughter's antics. She went back to preparing the food that would be served later.

"Well I'm going to do some homework, and finish that dress I was working on before we moved."

Amila went upstairs to her room changed in to a black wife beater and black leggings and socks. She sat on her bed to do her homework. Two hours later she was done and it was only five thirty. With a half hour to go until Derek and Isaac came over she decided to work on her dress.

Amila had been sewing since she could remember. She taught herself to sketch and sew. At first her parents thought it was a phase, but as she got older they saw it was important to her. They got her a sewing machine and mannequin. They even bought her a touchscreen laptop so she can draw her designs on it.

Amila put her hair in a bun and began to get to work. She was making a strapless teal corseted gown. She was halfway finished when they packed up and moved to beacon hills. She was in the groove of it when her mom called her down.

"Coming!" she yelled

Amila ran down the stairs and went into the family room. There Derek and Isaac sat on one couch while her parents sat on the other. Amila sat on the other side of Derek and held his hand. He turned and smiled at her. She looked at Isaac who was trying to figure out how she was related to the people sitting across from them.

"Derek and Isaac these are my parents Paul and Jackie Cartwright. Mom and dad this is Derek Hale and Isaac Lahey."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright. Thank you for inviting my pack and I for dinner."

"Oh it's nothing dear. We like to get to know all of Amila's friends." Jackie said

"Well you two are probably wondering why we asked you two to come here early." Paul said

Derek and Isaac both shook their head yes.

"It has come to my attention that you both are staying in unlivable conditions."

Derek looked at Amila, knowing she told her parents.

"My family and I want you two to stay here with us. If that's okay with the both of you?"

Isaac spoke up, "you don't have to do that. I mean you don't even know us. Why would you open your home to us if you don't mind me asking?"

Paul smiled. "You're right we don't know you. But my daughter is part of your pack and your alpha is her mate." He said looking at Amila and Derek. "And I know that she wouldn't even suggest this idea if she didn't think you were good people."

"So what would be the living arrangements? If you don't mind me asking." Derek piped up

"Well if Isaac agrees we would like to get temporary custody of him so we can make sure he doesn't have to hide and he can go to school. He would have his own room and anything he needs. You, Derek, would be staying in the pool house. It has a bedroom, living room and bathroom and small kitchen."

"As amazing as that sound Mr. Cartwright, I don't have a job so I can't pay for rent or anything for that matter. I can't just take from you and not contribute." Derek says.

"It's Paul. Mr. Cartwright is my father. And if you're serious about working, we can talk about that later. But if you two agree, we would like you to move in as soon as possible."

"Can we talk about it first?" Isaac asked

"Yes of course sweetie. We'll just leave you two alone. Amila come help me with dinner." Jackie says and she stands

Amila and Paul follow her lead. Paul goes into his office while Amila follows her mother into the kitchen.

"It smells so good in here. What are you making?"

"Roast chicken, green beans, mac and cheese, biscuits, and apple pie with ice cream for dessert."

Amila smiled. She was happy her mom knew how to cook. Jacqueline Simone Dumont Cartwright knew more than how to cook she knew how to throw down. Even though she was very light skinned to the point where she looked white, Jackie was mixed. Her mother creole and, father a Frenchmen. Both had died when she was a teenager. But before her mother passed she taught Jackie how to cook.

Amila eyed the big pots that sat on the stove. "Wow mom. Are you feeding in army?"

Jackie laughed, "I might as well be. I'm about to have 6 wolves and three teenagers in my house. I've seen you eat I was going to need a lot of food."

Amila was about to retort back when Derek and Isaac walked into the kitchen.

"That smells good Mrs. Cartwright." Isaac said

"It's Jackie honey. And thank you. Have you finished your talk?"

"Yes we have. We decided that it would be best if we took you up on your offer." Derek states.

Amila smiled and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Amila go into your father's office and tell him the good news. Also tell him to call the lawyers so we can get the custody proceedings started right away."

Amila went to do as she was told. Derek was about to say something, when the doorbell rang.

"Isaac can you go get the door? Derek can you please set the table for me?"

Isaac and Derek did as they were told. Amila who stood at the kitchen doorway, stood there silently thinking, "My life is never going to be the same now."


	6. Chapter 6

**author's note: here's another chapter you guys! please review it keeps me going. let me know what you would like to see happen and what you don't like.**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 6: A Little Pack Bonding

Amila stepped into the foyer and stood next to Derek, who had opened the door. The pack walked in and they all looked around. Then came a lot of oohs and awws.

Stiles who could hardly control his brain to mouth function blurted "what do your parents do?"

Amila laughed, "sorry to laugh but Derek asked me the same thing last night when he saw the house. My dad is Paul Cartwright."

Lydia gasped and said "not the Paul Cartwright! The owner of Toshigo Inc. one if the richest men in America."

Amila shrugged and said "yeah that Paul Cartwright. So you guys want to come into the dining room my mom set up the food in there."

They all looked at her like she was crazy. She sighed and said, "look just because you guys now know who my dad is doesn't mean you can treat me any different. I don't talk about because people either think I'm a snob about it or try to take advantage of me. So can we drop it?"

They all nodded and followed Amila and Derek to the dining room. There Paul was sitting at the head of the table. Isaac was sitting to his left and Jackie was sitting at the other end. They all stood when the new group arrived. Jackie went to each person and gave the a hug.

"Hello everyone I'm I and this is Jackie. Welcome into our home. Come sit down."

Everyone sat with Amila sitting to Paul's right and Derek sitting beside her. Stiles sat next to Isaac. Amila perked her eyebrow at the way the two of the held hands. She wondered if Isaac and stiles were mates or just a regular couple. She would have to ask Isaac later. After everyone introduce themselves they all began to pile there plates and eat.

"So where did you guys live before this?" Allison asked.

"we lived in l.a but we moved so amila could shift and run freely." Jackie stated.

Scott the ever dumb wolf that he was said, "why don't you smell like wolves?"

Stiles looked at his friend wondering how Scott could be so dumb sometimes.

"Oh because we are human honey. We adopted Amila when she was a baby." Jackie said once again.

After that everyone talked about random topics. They all began go bond. Lydia wanted to know how she could intern at Toshigo Inc. Stiles and Jackie made plans to trade recipes. Both Lydia and Allison even Erica; though she wouldn't admit it; were surprised to find out Amila made clothes.

"You definitely have to show us some if your pieces!" Lydia squealed "Well if your done i can show you now." They all nodded and all four girls headed to Amila's room.

The guys and Jackie sat there in silence. They all looked at one another and laughed.

"Well if everyone is done Paul and I will clean off the table. You guys go sit in the living room ad watch a movie or something."

Derek and the guys did what they were told. Couple minutes later the girls walked into the living room.

"So what do you guys want to do? We have movies." Amila said

"I vote movie" Stiles said.

Everyone agreed. They fought over what to watch. They ended up watching Seven.

Amila sat on the couch snuggled at Derek side. Isaac had laid his head on Stiles' lap. who was sitting at the other end of the couch. Jackson and Lydia had took the love seat and snuggled each other. Allison and Scott were laying on the floor next each other. Erica laid her head in Allison's calves while Boyd was sitting against Derek's legs.

At some point during the movie, Jackie brought in candy popcorn and soda for them. They all said thanks and turned back to the movie. Soon the movie was over and everyone cleaned up and got their things to leave.

Erica spoke up. "Hey Derek can you give me a ride home?"

Derek sat up a little making Amila adjust herself. "Actually can you have Jackson or Stiles drive you?"

"Why? Don't you and Isaac have to go my way to get to the hangout?"

"We aren't living there anymore."

The pack all looked at him in surprise and said "what?!" Derek went on to explain the Cartwright's proposition.

Erica stood there fuming, "You're going to be living with her now?!" Derek eyes burned red and said "yes I will and so will Isaac. I don't have to explain myself to you." Erica huffed and walked out the door.

Jackson looked at Amila, "don't worry about her. She's mad because you get Derek and she doesn't."

Amila laughed and said thanks. The rest if the pack said good bye and left Amila, Isaac and Derek in the living room.

"Derek how about you and Isaac go and get you clothes?"

Derek nodded and left with Isaac trailing behind him. They came back twenty minutes later with a bag full of clothes each. Amila walked into the foyer where they were standing.

"So my dad put a rush to his attorney. He says that they should have custody of Isaac within the week. Of course there are house interviews ad stuff like that." Isaac and Derek nodded.

"Is that all you two brought with you?"

"Yeah we both don't have that much." Isaac said.

"Well guess what since it Saturday tomorrow we are going shopping. My mom and I are taking you both to get you the stuff you need." They both groaned.

"Don't make those noises at me. You are going." Amila stated. Derek chuckled and kissed her cheek.

Amila eyes quickly flashed green and she said, "well than. My parents left it up to me to show you Isaac your room, and you Derek the pool house. Follow me."

She led the up the staircase to the room right across from hers. She opened the door and stepped into a room that mirrored hers except of lavender the walls were a soft forest green. Like hers the room contained a queen sized bed, a chest, desk ad chair, and two night stands. But once again the pieces were more masculine, by being brown instead of the soft ivory in her room. The room also had an en suite bathroom and walk in closet just like her room.

She stood in the middle of the room and said, "Isaac this is your room. Decorate it however you like. And don't worry its soundproof."

Isaac glanced around the room in shock. "This is to much. I don't need this much space. I wont need to decorate. I don't want to touch what's not mine"

Amila clucked. "of course you have to decorate its your room. This is yours. When you get annoyed of me being your peaky sister you can escape here. My mom wanted to let you know that any posters you want we'll get tomorrow. So relax and check out the bathroom and closet. Or the flat screen. Im going to show Derek his pad"

Amila walked out with Derek, leaving Isaac to wonder around his room. She walked through the kitchen through the patio doors leading to the back yard. She went to a smaller building that looked just like the house. She opened the door and went inside to turn on the lights. The pool house looked like an apartment. The living room and kitchen were separated by a breakfast bar. If you went through the door off of the living room you would find the bedroom and en suite bathroom.

Derek nodded and said, "this is nice. Thanks for this Amila."

Amila smiled at him, "well I couldn't have my mate sleeping in a death trap now could I?"

Derek grinned at Amila, "so you're calling me mate now? I like it. And don't think i didn't notice you calling yourself Isaac your brother."

Derek now nuzzled at Amila's neck causing her to laugh because his beard tickled her.

"Yeah I called you my mate. But that doesn't mean we're not going on dates. Yeah I called him my brother. I don't' know what it is but I feel like Isaac and I could be close friends maybe siblings."

Amila untangled herself from Derek. " date tomorrow?"

Derek nodded yes. Amila smiled and left the pool house yelling "breakfast at 10!" behind her back. But thinking how things were changing very rapidly.


	7. Chapter 7

**author's note: so you guys i know i didn't update on thursday. i'm sorry i didn't have internet. so to make up for it double update! hope you like please review. it feeds he writing muse**

**btw don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 7: Shopping

Amila woke up the next day to the smell of bacon. She looked herself and saw the she was wearing a tank top and booty shorts. She donned on a sweat bra and sweats to make sure she looked decent. She pulled her hair up in a bun and put in socks and headed downstairs.

Amila got downstairs to see Jackie, Isaac and Derek at the kitchen table all still in pajamas while Paul was flipping pancakes.

"Fresh pot of coffee and next round of pancakes are almost finished."

Mph was the sound that Amila made. She sat down next to Derek, closed her eyes and blocked out the meaningless chatter.

"Don't mind Mimi she can't function without her morning coffee." Jackie said.

Just then Paul set a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee in front of Amila.

"It already has creamer in it pumpkin. Add sugar." Paul said

Amila grunted her thanks and poured sugar into her cup of coffee. She took a sip and sighed happily. She began to eat her pancakes.

"So after breakfast we are going to the mall." Jackie stated

All the guys groaned. And Amila just kept eating her pancakes. Soon everyone was finished and went to their respective rooms to get dressed.

Derek was the first to come into living room. He wore black jeans with a black tee, leather jacket and boots. Isaac came down in almost the same attire except he wore sneakers and a blue tee. Jackie decided to wear jeans, sneakers and a yellow pullover sweater. Paul convinced his wife that he had work to do so he stayed home. So Amila was the last coming into the living room and she had black skinny jeans, her chucks, and a black v neck sweater.

"Hey we have the same color scheme going on!" she said happily to Derek.

Derek looked at her and then at himself.

He smirked, "great minds think alike."

"Okay love bird lets go." Jackie said.

They all headed to Jackie silver BMW and piled in. Twenty minutes late they were at the mall.

"So you guys really need clothes, shoes and basic items." Jackie said not really speaking to anyone in particular.

They all followed her into some store where she told them to pick out some clothes. Isaac tried to get one pair of pants and say he was done and Jackie gave him the mom glare. She then grabbed him by the hand and proceeded to pick out more clothes.

Derek kept picking out dark colors and Amila laughed when Jackie tried to throw a bright color at him and he glared. The boys ended up leaving with two shopping bags each. They thought they were done but Jackie dragged them to almost every store in the mall.

Two hours later and several bag drop offs to the car they sat in the food court eating lunch.

"So we have one more store to go to and we are done." Jackie said.

This time even Amila groaned when the boys did.

Jackie herded them until they were standing in front of the apple store.

"What are we doing here?" Isaac asked.

"well Amila been asking for the new mac book pro since it came out and I told her she could have one." Jackie simply stated.

Amila jumped up excited. She normally didn't ask her parents for expensive purchases but this one she really wanted. Plus her old mac that she bought off of eBay went to computer heaven a couple days before.

They walked in and was approached by an employee

"Hi I'm Roger. How can I help you today?" He stated while leering at Amila.

Derek who was holding back Amila began to growl. Amila poked him in the side and walked over to the laptops to test them. Isaac who was still uncomfortable around people followed his alpha ad his mate.

Jackie spoke, "yes I need two mac book pros with retina displays."

Roger eyes widened "ma'am are you sure? That's a lot of money."

"Yes I'm sure." Jackie ground out.

Roger stammered realizing he might have offended Jackie. "Well is there anything else?"

"Yes I need them both equipped with Microsoft or whatever programs high schooler's would use. Oh and teach my son and daughter how to set it up." she said pointing to Isaac and Amila.

Isaac had been eavesdropping into Jackie's conversation and whispered to Amila,

"Your mom is trying to buy me a laptop"

Amila smiled, "I know I heard. Isaac your family now. And when one of us gets the other gets. I'm pretty sure she is going to try to get Derek something too."

Soon the four of them walked out of the Apple store leaving Roger and several employees decided that Isaac and Derek need iPod classics and Derek need a MacBook Air.

They all got in the car and began their journey home. Isaac who was sitting in the back with Amila spoke up.

"Ms. Cartwright I'm sorry to eavesdrop but when we were in the store you called me your son."

"It's Jackie Isaac. And that's right I did call you my son. You are now family. And if I had it my way I would adopt you right now to make it legal. "

"It's just even my family didn't pay this much attention to me. I would love for you to adopt me."

Jackie looked through the rearview mirror and smiled. "Well I promise to pay attention. Legal or not your my son now and no one is going to hurt you or they will go through me."

Isaac smiled and for the first time in his life he felt loved.


	8. Chapter 8

**don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 8: Family and The First Date

Amila, Jackie, Derek and Isaac walked into the house. They all went to their respective rooms to put their purchases down. They went into the family room where Paul was sitting watching football.

Jackie sat next to her husband. She knew that everyone else was in their rooms so she spoke freely

"Instead of just custody rights, I think we should adopt Isaac."

"Not that I'm against it, but why?"

"Paul you should've seen him. He got happy that I called him my son. He said his family never paid him any attention. I know that we could give him the love and care he needs. Plus didn't you always want a son?"

"Yes I always wanted one but we need to ask Isaac. I just want to be sure. Isaac is a good kid that seemed to be caught up in bad circumstances."

Jackie nodded and called Isaac, Derek, and Amila to the living room. They all sat on the couch.

"We have been talking and we know it's premature but we still need to ask." Jackie began.

"Isaac how would you feel if we adopted you?"

Isaac sat there in shock. Amila smiled and Derek was trying to bring Isaac out of it. Isaac came to.

"Are you serious because if you're not then don't even joke like that!"

"We are serious Isaac. I can call the lawyer and let him know." Paul said

"Why?" Isaac asked

"Why what?" Jackie asked confused

"Why would you want to adopt me? I'm not special. I'm a nobody."

Jackie went over to Isaac and knelt in front of him.

"Isaac you're not a nobody. You are an amazing person who's going to do wonderful things in life. We want to adopt you because even though we've only known you for a couple of days we've seemed began to love you as our own. We would be honored to call you our son." Jackie stood and hugged Isaac.

"So what do you say Isaac?" Amila asked

"I'm ok with it. It will be nice having a loving family for a change."

"Let me go talk to the lawyer and see what we need to do." Paul said while getting up.

Amila hugged Isaac and said" I have a brother!"

She turned to Derek put her hands on her hips, "you promised me a date mister!"

Derek smiled and said, "Yeah I did. Movie and dinner ok with you?"

"Yeah let's go!" Amila said while heading towards the door.

Derek clapped Isaac on the shoulder and followed Amila.

They got into Derek's Camaro and headed to the movie theater. When they got there they settled on a romantic comedy.

Amila sat in the movie theater trying to focus on the movie. But it was hard when Derek kept touching her. It was simple innocent touches like rubbing shoulders together and holding hands but her wolf didn't see it that way. Her wolf wanted them to lie down and let Derek claim them and bond. And for mates to bond they have to each make a mate bite while having sex.

The human side of Amila wasn't ready to have sex with Derek, she barely knew him. Soon the movie was over and they were walking to the parking lot.

"So did you like the movie?" Derek said trying to sound casual.

"Yeah it was ok."

"Ready for dinner?"

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"There's a diner near here that serves really good food. Is that okay?"

Amila nodded and they headed to the diner. Soon they were pulling up to a building that read Millie's diner.

Derek and Amila got out and went in. They chose a booth in the back so they could get some privacy.

A waitress who seemed about Amila's age came over.

"Hi I'm June. I'll be your waitress. Can I get you something to drink?" the waitress said looking at Derek.

"A coke" Amina said

"Same." Derek said

The waitress smiled at Derek. And left them alone.

"You know she's interested in you right?"

"Who? The waitress?" Derek asked

"Yeah"

"She was just being nice." Derek chuckled

"I know being nice to a guy looks like and she wasn't just being nice."

Derek was going to say more when June came back. She set the drinks down.

"So can I get you anything?" June said ignoring Amila and looking Derek.

"I would like the cheeseburger and curly fries." Amila said

June looked at her with annoyance and said "and you?" turning back to Derek.

"Burger and onion rings."

"I'll be right back." June said smiling at him.

Once she was gone Derek said "maybe you were right."

"Oh I know I am. But its ok I know your mine so it doesn't matter."

Derek smirked, "I'm yours?"

Amila's eyes got wide, "I didn't mean it like that."

"So I'm not yours then?"

Amila was about to answer when June came back with their food. She set the plates down.

"Here you go. Is there anything else you need?"

"No we're fine." Amila said

June ignored her. "If you need anything I mean _anything_ at all let me know."

"I think my girlfriend said that we're fine."

June looked at Amila smiled and turned to leave.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" Amila asked

"Well you were the one who said I was yours. But yes if you want to be."

Amila tapped her finger against her chin as if she was thinking.

"Hmm I don't know are there any perks to being your girlfriend?"

"Perks?" Derek asked

"Yeah I mean Derek Hale's girlfriend. There should be perks!"

Derek laughed "sorry but no perks. Still interested?"

"Eh. I guess so." Amila shrugged

"You guess so?" Derek glared.

Amila laughed. "I'm joking. Don't be a sour wolf! Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

"You've been talking to stiles."

They ate their food. After Derek paid the bill they headed home.

20 minutes later they pulled into the driveway.

"This was fun." Amila quietly said

"Yeah it was. Want to do it again?"

"Of course!"

Derek smiled and leaned down to nuzzle Amila's neck. Amila tilted her head to give him access. Derek stopped and grabbed her chin softly and kissed her. Amila opened her mouth a little bit more and Derek slipped his tongue in.

They kissed for a few more minutes until Derek pulled back so they both could breath.

"Wow!" Amila huffed

"Yeah what you said."

Amila sat there. Now that she finally accepted that she has a mate maybe life in Beacon Hills wasn't so bad.


	9. Chapter 9

author's note: so i decided one more chapter before the week is over since i've gotten alot of followers for this story. make sure you review! it feeds my muse and makes me want to write more.

oh btw: don't own teen wolf!

Chapter 9: A Little Sibling Bonding

It was Sunday and Amila was spread out in her bed sleeping. Her sleep was interrupted by someone trying to open the door slowly. Amila sniffed the air and recognized the scent as Isaac's.

"Might as well come in Isaac" she said half a sleep.

Isaac stopped. "How did you know it was me?"

"Scent and hearing."

Isaac smiled and jumped on Amila's bed. Amila whined and tried to kick Isaac off of her but he wouldn't budge.

"Isaac get off I'm trying to sleep."

"No get up it's almost noon." Isaac whined.

"Go bother Derek!"

"Derek isn't here. And your parents left to go shopping. I'm bored!" Isaac whined again.

"Ugh okay I'm getting up!" Amila shouted.

Isaac rose off of her and Amila got up. She went into her closet to gather her clothes and then went into her bathroom and did her daily routine. She came out dressed in an old Aerosmith t-shirt and Bermuda shorts and her hair in her signature high bun.

When she went back into her room Isaac was on her bed sitting Indian style.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know! That's why I woke you up." Isaac said exasperated.

"Isn't Stiles free? I mean he is your boyfriend."

"No he's helping his dad with something. And yes he's my boyfriend...actually he's my mate."

"What?! When did you find out?" Amila shrieked.

"When we first met I smelt him and it was the best thing I ever smelt. I told Derek and he said Stiles was my mate. I didn't tell stiles at first but after a couple of months he put two and two together."

Amila was now sitting on the bed. "Is he ok with it? I mean he does know it's a lifelong commitment like being married."

"At first he freaked but now he's ok. I think he and Lydia are planning our wedding." Isaac said as he shrugged.

"Wow I can't believe my big brother found his mate! Wait are you older than me?" Amila asked.

"I don't know I'm 17 my birthday is September 12th. How about you?"

"16 about to be 17 on February 23rd. That means you're older. I've always wanted a big brother! Oh happy belated birthday!" Amila said as she hugged Isaac

"Thanks. I've always wanted a sister. Now I have one. Do you think your parents will mind if I call them mom and dad?" Isaac asked turning serious.

"No I think they would love it but it's up to you.

"It's just that they've done more for me than my parents ever did." Isaac said solemnly.

"Well you have a family who loves you. So don't forget it. How about we shake off this mood and go get some ice cream?" Amila said

Isaac nodded and they head downstairs to the cars. Amila grabbed her keys and they got into her jeep.

They arrived at the ice cream shop in ten minutes. They hopped out and went inside. Amila ordered a brownie sundae and Isaac a caramel one. That sat in the both and talked as they at their ice cream. Amila learned that Isaac could play the guitar and like to draw. Isaac learned that Amila performed spoken word and knew how to play the piano.

Soon they were headed home. When they got there Jackie Paul and Derek were in the living room.

Amila sat next to Derek while Isaac decided to sit next to Paul.

"Where were you guy?" Derek asked

"We went out for ice cream. We ended up talking and got sidetracked." Isaac said

"What did you guy do today?" Amila asked.

"Well I was applying for a job."

"What job? Did you get it?" Amila said

"Yeah it's a bouncer at a club. That way I can reenroll in school. I only have two more years until I get my degree."

"Degree in what?" Isaac asked

"In international studies and business. After that I am going to law school to become a corporate lawyer."

"If you want you can intern at my company Derek. It will give you the experience you need and it could potentially turn into a paid position." Paul said.

"Thank you Paul. I will think about it." Derek said.

Jackie cleared her throat. "So our lawyer was able to move things along quite considerably. Pending house and personal interviews, the adoption should be finalized in about two to three months. But right now we have been awarded custody. So Isaac starting Monday you're going back to school."

Isaac smiled and got up and hugged Jackie and Paul. "Thanks mom and dad."

Everyone looked at him shocked except Amila

"What?" he asked in confusion

"You called us mom and dad." Paul pointed out.

"Well you are going to be my parents. Plus you've done more for me and shown me you love me more than mu real parents ever did."

Jackie had tears in her eyes. She handed Isaac a box. He opened it and it contained an iPhone and set of keys.

Isaac looked up at them.

"The phone so you can call your friends and us if you need us. Same as Amila, she'll teach you how to work it. And house keys. We were going to get you a car but we didn't know if you could drive or what car you wanted." Paul said.

"Thank you for the phone. But a car? I don't need a car." Isaac said

Paul smiled. "Isaac you're going to get the same as Amila who has a car. Plus we won't always be there to drive you where you want to go. So it's better if you have your own transportation to rely on. Do you drive?"

Isaac stammered, "No."

"Well I guess I'll have to teach you." Paul states.

Isaac nods his head. He pockets the keys and takes out the phone. He holds it up and looks to Amila.

"Don't worry I'll help you set it up." she says.

They get up and head upstairs. Derek bolts up with a similar package ad says, "I need help too." racing behind them

Paul turns to his wife when they are alone, "can you believe we just got another teenager and basically two son-in-laws in less than a week?"

"So you know about Isaac and Stiles?" Jackie asked

"Even Stevie wonder could see that they are mates. I'm just happy Isaac found someone who loves him."

"Our life is about to get crazy isn't it?"

"Yes and I wouldn't have it any other way." Paul said to his wife


	10. Chapter 10

**author's note: ok i know i said i would update on thursday but i'm in the process of moving. i had an idea an thougt i should get it on here before i forgot. i hope you like! remember to review b/c it feeds my muse!**

**i want to give a shoutout to Lycan Lover 411 who did a banner for this story. it's on my profile so check it out!**

**oh btw i dont own teen wolf**

Chapter 10: It Was All Going Okay Until...

It was Monday morning and Amila's house was bustling with everyone trying to get ready for the day. Amila had already gotten dressed in staple jeans, tee, leather jacket and boots. She was now sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating breakfast with her family.

"Isaac you're going to ride with me so I can enroll you back into school. Amila take your car so you and your brother can come home together." Jackie said.

Amila nodded in understanding and went back to checking her email on her phone. Derek stood and went to put his plate in the sink.

"I have to go enroll in classes so I'm going to head out. Oh Isaac and Amila pack meeting tonight at 7 ok?" he leaned down and pecked Amila on the lips and left.

Soon everyone was cleaning up and Amila and Isaac got their book bags ready for school. Paul headed to his office while Jackie and Amila and Isaac got in the cars.

They pulled into the school parking lot and got out. Amila went over to Jackie and Isaac. Isaac and Jackie were in the middle a conversation when she reached them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Amila asked

"Well I was telling your brother that he was going to have his first driving lesson after school when you two come home." Jackie said

Amila smiled and then turned to enter the school. They had a few minutes until first period so Amila went to her locker which most of the pack was standing at. Jackie and Isaac headed to the office. Amila got to her locker lightly shoving Jackson out the way because he was standing in front of it.

"What's up guys?"

"We heard that you and Derek had a date." Lydia said

"Hmm let me see who told you that…Stiles!" She said turning to the boy in question.

"Hey it's Isaac's fault for telling me in the first place. He knows I can't keep a secret!" Stiles said spazzing out.

Amila chuckled. "It's ok Stiles. Yes we went on a date. And yes Lydia I will give you some details but can they wait until lunch? My mom is coming over here." She said turning to where Isaac and Jackie were walking towards them.

"Well your brother is now enrolled. It seems that you guys share an honors English class and a science class. I have to go but I'll see you both at home later." Jackie waved goodbye to the pack and left.

"Brother?" Allison said

Amila was about to say something when the bell rang. She got her books and slammed her locker shut.

"I promise to explain at lunch but I have to go." She said walking to her first class

The day seemed to go by fast and soon Amila found herself holding a tray of food in the cafeteria. She was looking for a place to sit when Lydia called her over to a table where all the pack seemed to be gathered and Danny too. As soon as Amila sat down Lydia started asking questions.

"Okay so Isaac wouldn't tell us anything without you here. Most of us are more interested in the brother comment. What's the deal?"

Amila swallowed the bit of food she had in her mouth and started speaking," well you all know Derek and Isaac are staying at my house."

Everyone but Danny nodded. "Well my parents have started the proceedings to adopt Isaac. He will officially be Isaac J. Lahey Cartwright soon." Amila said with a shrug and continued to eat her food.

"Well actually it's just going to be Isaac J. Cartwright. I told mom and dad that I was dropping Lahey. I want to start fresh." Isaac spoke up.

They all nodded in understanding since all of them knew the boy's story.

"What does the j stand for?" Scott being his airheaded self-asked

"Jeffery." Isaac replied

"Well that's awesome for you Isaac! But what about your date with Derek?" Lydia turned to Amila asked.

"It was really good. We went to a dinner and movie. Ya know normal first date. We kissed and officially have become a couple." Amila supplied to the redhead girl.

Lydia was about to say something when Danny interrupted. "Wait so your parents are letting an ex murder suspect stay at your house and date you? Isn't he too old?"

Amila growled and her claws came out but she quickly gained control when Lydia placed a hand on her shoulder.

Amila turned to Danny glared at him and gritted out "first of all like you said ex. This means he is innocent. Second he is staying in our pool house. Third he's only a few years older than me. If neither my parents nor I have a problem with any of this neither should you."

Amila barely hung on while she was talking to Danny. Allison spoke up, "I think Danny was just concerned. He didn't mean anything by it. Right Danny?" she said turning to Danny

"Yeah sorry I didn't mean it." Danny said right away.

Amila nodded. She still wasn't happy about what Danny said but she let it go for the sake of not letting things become tense. Soon everyone was talking, mostly sharing weekends about their weekends. After lunch everyone headed to their classes.

Amila was in her science class when she forgot to ask her parents if they could have the pack meeting at their house. She whispered to Isaac to who just happened to be her partner for the day.

"I forgot to ask mom if we could have the meeting at our house."

"Oh mom already set it up with Derek. Apparently we are going to have in the basement from now on every Monday night. "

Amila nodded and turned back to work. The day ended and Isaac and Amila headed home. When they got in Jackie was cooking something. Amila and Isaac sat at the island and watched her cook.

"Mom how come you're always cooking? What are you making anyways?" Isaac asked

Jackie smiled, "I forgot I didn't tell you. I'm a chef. I'm making Tuscan inspired garlic chicken with pasta spinach sundried tomatoes and bell peppers."

"Yeah mom owns a couple restaurants in L.A. they're Italian and French inspired." Amila supplied.

"Mhm that smells goo d mom is that for dinner?" Isaac asked

"Yeah the chicken is slow roasting so it will be for dinner."

"Have you thought about opening a restaurant like that in Beacon Hills? I mean we don't have anything like that here." Isaac said

"Actually I am. I think I found a nice spot. I'm trying to close the deal now. But enough about that. There's a snack in the fridge so go do your homework you two." Jackie said shooing the two teenagers off

They both went into the family room and had started their homework. A half an hour later Derek walked in looking mad. He sat down and put his hands in his head. Amila got up and walked over to him.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Well I just got a visit from one of the members from the lycan council. They apparently heard I found my mate."

"Well isn't that a good thing?" Isaac asked

"Usually it is. They come check out the alpha's mate and celebrate. But that's usually after the alpha has claimed the mate."

'ok I'm not understanding whats wrong." Amila said rubbing circles into dereks back

"the alpha usually doesn't have a timeline. And the members heard how I got to be alpha and they think since I found my mate I should claim you now. They are giving me a few months before tey step in."

"What!" Amila stood shouting.

"How can they do this? Did you try to reason with them? Do they even know how old I am?' Amila said while pacing back in forth.

"They can do it because they govern all lycan. Yes I tried to reason with them and yes I told them how old you were. When they heard how old you were they said that by the time your 17th birthday comes we need to have mated."

"That's crazy I'm not even an adult yet!" Amila shouted to no one in particular

"Actually at seventeen werewolves are considered adults according to lycan law. It's considered the age where lycan seemed to have full control of their bodies and the shifts." Isaac supplied

Amila and Derek looked at him in confusion. Isaac shrugged. "I read some of Derek's books"

Amila turned to Derek, "what happens if we don't do what they say?"

"Well they hand the land to a different alpha. The alpha could either exile me or kill me. The pack would become his and you would be forced into mating him if that's what he wants."

"No this can't be happening! What are we going to do?" Amila asked

"I don't know. I do know two things though. The first step is telling the pack tonight at the meeting. They need to know whats going on. Second is that I just found you and I'm not letting you go." Derek said getting up to hug Amila.

Amila cried in Derek's shoulder thinking, just when I think it's all going perfect life laughs and let it come crashing down.


	11. Chapter 11

**author's note: so this is my last update for about a week because i'm officially moving! i hope you guys like it. review please! oh i'm looking for beta so if you're interested pm me and let me know.**

**oh btw teen wolf doesn't belong to me :(**

Chapter 11: Questions and Answers

After Derek had told Isaac and Amila about the lycan council ruling, Amila went to her room and locked herself in.

Derek and Isaac both tried to get her to come out but she wouldn't answer. Soon it was seven o'clock and Amila gad finished her homework and was hungry.

She went downstairs to and heard the pack in the dining room. Everyone was sitting down not eating and waiting for her to join. Her spot between Derek and her dad was empty so she went over and sat down.

"Where were you?" Jackie asked

"My room doing homework lost track of time." Amila said.

Jackie accepted the answer and started to pass around food. Soon there was hardly any chatter only the clanging of forks hitting plates.

After everyone was done the pack moved into the family room. It was much cozier than the living room. It had a huge plush sectional, lots of floor pillows, big mounted flat screen, and surround sound.

Everyone including Jackie and Paul sat on the couch except Derek. He was about to start talking when there was a ringing of the doorbell. Isaac got up and went to get it. He came back with two people Amila had never met before.

"Mom, dad, Amila this is Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilinski Scott's mom and Stiles' dad." Isaac said

Jackie got up and shook hand with both of them.

"It's wonderful to meet you. Come sit we were just about to have the pack meeting." She said gesturing to the couch.

Jackson, Boyd, Erica, and Stiles all moved off the couch to make room for the new and the Sherriff were quickly introduced to each other.

When they got to Amila, the sheriff quirked his eyebrow, "so you're Amila. Heard a lot about you."

"Hopefully it's good." Amila said

"Yes all good." The Sherriff said

Derek cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him and he began the meeting.

"Well today was supposed to be a simple update meeting. But today i got bad news. It seems the lycan council got word i have found my mate. They reviewed how I became alpha and made a ruling that I have to claim Amila by her 17th birthday or forfeit my land."

There was instant chatter and yelling of questions. Derek whistled sharply and everyone stopped talking.

"I know this seems a little childish but i know everyone has questions so raise your hand to ask a question."

Everyone except Amila and Isaac hands went up. Derek chose Jackie first knowing the mother was the most concerned for her child.

"Claiming? What do they mean like bonding? If so they can't be serious!"

"Yes that's exactly what they mean." Derek said and went onto explain, "Bonding or claiming, for werewolves and their mates, is when the parties mark each other with a bite during sex. The mark is a symbol that the werewolf is taken and it is permanent. It's basically a wedding ring. If i do that to Amila its forever."

He called on Paul next, "isn't Amila too young to be claimed?"

"Actually according to lycan law a lycan reaches adulthood at 17 not 18. It's the age where most lycan, if born I guess, are able to control themselves and the wolves."

He then picked stiles "if you don't do it?"

"Well another alpha will come and pretty much try to kill me if not exile me. You guys would belong to his pack. Amila would either be forced to mate with him, killed, demoted in rank."

Lydia spoke up without raising her hand, "are you sure there are no alternatives?"

"No Isaac and I have been pouring over books on lycan law for the last three hours. We haven't been able to come with anything."

Allison spoke," so the question now is wither Amila wants to mate with you or not."

Everyone turned to look at her. Amila by that time was cuddle against Isaac trying not to cry for like the thousandth time today. She looked up and saw everyone staring. The thing that broke her was her mom crying into her dad's shoulder. The expressions on people's faces were of pity.

"Can you guys stop staring at me?" Amila shouted

"Can't you just mate once and then go on about your lives?" Scott asked

Melissa smacked her son in the back of the head.

"No we can't. I told you once we mate it's like a marriage accept lycan tend to be more possessive. For the first few weeks my wolf would be angry at any guy that touches Amila. And what happens if she wanted to go away to school? And as much as it hurts to say but date other guys? I can't deny her freedom." Derek said

"Can you not talk about me like I'm not here?" Amila said exasperatingly

She had dried her eyes by now. She stood up and walked over to Derek. Amila turned towards the group.

"Look its only September. My birthday is not until the end of February. Giving us more than five months for finding a solution. I have books and so does Derek and stiles. We will find a solution. Derek and I will talk about this and our future. We will tell you when we are ready and able. So until then don't ask." Amila said turning to head upstairs to her room.

She heard the sheriff say, "I can see why she's alpha female."

She stepped inside her room and laid upon her bed. She could hear each of the pack members leaving. Amila sat up when she heard her mother's footsteps come towards her room. Her mom opened the door and came in. She sat on Amila's bed.

"Honey I know you said not to talk about it but I'm your mother and I'm going to talk about it."

"I know it was mostly for the other members not you or dad."

"As much as it pains me to say this. If there is no solution then you have to mate with him. That's the price of being alpha female…taking one for the team." Jackie stated.

"I know mom I do. And I'm pretty sure I will but I think Derek and I need to talk about something too. Plus I want to take it as slow as possible. I need to know him if he's going to become my mate." Amina said as she picked at her cover

"I totally understand. Talk to him let him know what you're thinking. I'll send him up" Jackie stated standing up and leaving the room.

Amina sighed and waited for Derek to appear. A few seconds later he stood in her doorway

"Don't just stand there close the door and sit down." Amina stated.

Derek nodded and did what she said.

"Ya know I've haven't seen you room before."

"Ya like?" Amila asked curiously

"Kind of girly but yes it's nice." Derek said

Amila sighed, "Derek you have to know I do want to mate with you. But it was supposed to be much later not this soon…like after high school."

"I know Amila and I don't blame you. I know you want to wait. But I would be lying if I said I didn't want to right now."

Yeah i figured that. But Derek what about the future?"

"What about it?" Derek asked

"I'm a junior that means I'm thinking about junior prom and applying for colleges. So it means if we mate I'm thinking about things a wife would be thinking about. I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Just because we mate doesn't mean I would you want to be a housewife Amila. We will still be boyfriend and girlfriend except with more lovemaking and monogamy. As for prom and colleges, do it! You're a teenager I don't expect you to be an adult overnight."

"But I what if I want to go away for college or want an actual wedding someday?" Amila challenged

Derek smirked, "I will marry you in a human ceremony one day, which I do promise you. As for going away as long as you willing to live off campus and live with me then I'll follow you anywhere."

"But won't you need to stay to guard your territory?"

"We'll make it work."

"So you're ok with taking it slow and still going out on dates right?"

"Yes. And if you're willing we could go on one after school tomorrow."

Amila smiled. "Yes of course"

"Good I'll see you after school." Derek kissed her softly and left the room

Amila laid down. It wasn't the ideal solution but it was as good as it was going to get. And hey she has Derek as a mate, who wouldn't want that?


	12. Chapter 12

**author's note: so another update for you guys since i love you so much! i hope you like it.**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 12: Another Date

It had been a week since the pack had the meeting. Derek and Amila had been on a date two times that week, each date was very different. The first of that week he took her bowling. At first she didn't think it was a good idea but when she started to play, she had loads of fun. The second was on a picnic. Amila was surprised that Derek had did the whole get up. She teased him about being a total romantic.

Now Amila was in Stiles' living room trying to beat him at a video game. They didn't have school because of a teachers work day. So Amila took advantage of it by hanging out with some of her pack members at Stiles' house.

Derek had texted her a couple of minutes ago saying he was on his way to pick her up since he had something special planned.

"You're actually better than I thought you would be at this game." Stiles said lightly shoulder bumping her

"Yeah it's not that hard. But anyways I should go I can hear Derek pulling up in your driveway." Amila said giving the controller to Isaac.

Amila went outside and was met with the sight of seeing Derek leaning against his Camaro. She walked over to him and lightly kissed him but backed away before it could turn into a full blown make out session which seemed to be the case every time they kissed nowadays.

She got into the passenger seat and buckled up. Amila looked at Derek who had pulled out of the Stilinskis' driveway.

"So want to tell me where we are going?" Amila asked

"No. And I don't get a hey Derek?"

"Hey Derek! Now tell me where we going." Amila said deadpanned

"No it's a surprise." Derek said as he continued to drive.

Amila sighed and sat back in her seat. Soon Derek was parking his car and telling Amina to get out. He went to the back of his car and got a blanket.

Derek grabbed Amila's hand and walked over to the edge of a cliff. What Amila saw was breath taking, the sun had stated to set over the whole beacon hills.

"This is mine and now I share it with you, my mate" Derek said behind her.

Amila turned to Derek sitting down on the blanket. He opened his legs and patted the spot so Amila could sit in between them. Amila sat done and leaned into Derek.

"Thank you for sharing this with me." Amila said.

Derek turned her head sideways and swooped down to kiss her softly. His tongue pushed his way into her mouth making the kiss turn more passionate. Amila moaned into Derek's mouth. Derek stopped and picked her up and turned around so that they were facing each other.

Amila wrapped her legs around Derek and began to grind against Derek's jean clad crotch softly. Derek growled and then began kiss and suck at Amina's neck, the spot where the neck and collarbone meet. Amila gasped at the sensation, it was sending warmth to her core. Her grinding sped up and increased in pressure.

By this time Derek's hand were under her bra and pinching and tweaking her nipples. Amila had never felt anything like this before. It was like Derek was doing too much and too little at the same time. She began to get hot and every time she grinded against Derek it shot sparks up and down her spine. Derek pushed his hips up a little and that did it for her.

Amila shuddered and arched her back at the sensation that had spread throughout her like a wildfire. She had heard about girls achieving orgasms but who knew they could be this mind blowing.

"Wow!" Amila panted

She looked into Derek's eyes and they were rimmed with red. It was the sexiest sight she ever seen and it seemed to turn her own all over again.

"That was amazing." Derek said after he caught his breath.

"Wait did you…ya know...come?" Amila asked shyly.

"Baby I did more the come. Look at me I kind of wolfed out. So did you." Derek said holding up one of her arms.

Amila looked at her nails which turned to claws. She told her wolf to stand down and the claws retracted.

"I didn't even notice. Thank you for that. It's my first time ever doing something like that." Amila said ducking heard head into the crook of Derek's neck.

Derek lifted Amila's head up and gave her a quick peck.

"I know that you're a virgin Amila. And honestly it turns me and my wolf on to know that no one else has touched our mate. To know that when we do make love to you we will be the first and last to slide into you and make your body reach new heights." Derek stated kissing the hickey that was forming on Amila's neck

Amila moaned at the kisses and began to squirm against Derek. Derek stilled her.

"As much as I would love to hump you until we both come again. It's best we get home. It's dark and it's almost dinner time."

Amila nodded and got up. Derek followed and picked up the blanket and they headed to the car. They got in and Derek put the blanket in the backseat and began to drive.

It was a couple minutes into the drive home when Amila spoke.

"Derek can I ask you something?"

"Anything babe." Derek said grabbing her hand and squeezing gently.

"I've been taught sex between humans but is it any different with werewolves?" Amila asked

"Yes and no. Since you're a virgin i have to and will be extremely gentle the first couple of times we have sex. Since werewolves tend to be a little rougher during sex then if they were with a human. Also there is a chance of me knotting in you since you're my mate."

Amila put her hand up, "knotting?!"

"Yes male werewolves knot their mates. It's something that bonds the mates and helps the female get pregnant. But most mates wait a few months even years to knot their partners. Sometimes it happens when they claim each other."

"But you won't knot me on our first try right?!" Amila asked slightly panicked.

"No I wouldn't. We will talk about that part in detail much later. I won't ever do it unless i have your express permission to do so. And it will be at least a few months after we have mated."

Amila nodded obviously not panicking anymore.

"Ok one more question. Will the claiming be our first time?"

"That again is up to you. If you want we can wait but I warn you I might not be able to take it slow. I would like to make love to you before that but it's when you are ready."

Amila sat back realizing she had a lot to think about. They pulled up to their driveway five minutes later. They got out and heard chatter and saw stiles and Isaac in the family room eating pizza.

"Hey guys. Mom and dad went out on a date, so pizza for dinner. How was your date?" Isaac asked

Amila grabbed a slice of pizza and sat next to Derek on the sectional.

"It was great." Amila said.

"I can tell." Isaac said

Amila quirked an eyebrow and Stiles looked at his boyfriend in confusion.

"I can smell them all over each other and they both smell like sex." Isaac said to his boyfriend shrugging

Amila blushed. "Hey! No one says anything when you smell like Stiles or sex!"

It was Stiles turn to blush. "You knew we were having sex?"

"Stiles I'm a wolf remember. I can smell it on him and you for that matter. Didn't really care. But I do have a question for you."

"Shoot." Stiles said

"Have you seen his knot yet?" Amila asked

Both Derek and Isaac started to choke on their food. They both recovered and glared at Amila

"Amila! Why would you ask something like that?!" Isaac said as his voice went higher.

"I mentioned earlier and my nosy girlfriend obviously wants details." Derek said glaring at Amila

"He's right I do want details. So Stiles have you?"

"Umm well…" The boy stuttered

"Stiles don't answer. It's none of her business." Isaac said

"It's ok. If it'll help your decision to mate then I'll tell you. Yes I've seen it and no we haven't gotten that far yet." Stiles said

"It does kind help me. Thanks you guys." Amila said.

She bid them all good night and gave Derek a good night kiss and went to her room. She laid on her bed realizing she had a lot to think about. Mainly her future with Derek.


	13. Chapter 13

**author's note: so i'm not in love with this chapter. but it's necessary for the story. this maybe the last fluffy sort of chapter i'm going to try to make the next few chapters a little more action based. i don't promise anything though**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 13: Some Girl Time

Amila woke up with a smile on her face. Throughout the night many of her dreams included Derek doing some very naughty things to her. She took a shower and got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Hey you're up! We have something to tell you." Jackie said as her daughter went to grab a plate of food and coffee

"What is it?" Amila asked while nibbling on a strip of bacon.

"A social worker is coming Friday to interview the family. I need you guys to be here around two. I will write note for you and Isaac to give to the office. Make sure you get your homework."

"Will do." Amila said.

She continued to eat her food. Soon it was time to go so she and Isaac got their stuff

They got into the car and headed to school. When they got there Amila went to her locker where Allison and Lydia were standing.

"Whats up?"

"Nothing, just discussing homecoming. Are you going?" Allison asked

"You two are up to something. What is it?" Amila asked suspiciously

"We just want to know if you going to homecoming. It's in like a month!" Lydia said excitedly

"I know it's in a month. I don't know if I'm going. I don't have a dress and I'm pretty sure Derek isn't going to take me to homecoming."

"Well we were thinking we could go dress shopping after school today. I texted Melissa and she texted your mom and they are going to meet us there. As for Derek, Lydia and I will take care of him." Allison said.

"I don't know about this you guys." Amila said hesitantly

"Look with everything going on, you need some fun! Please come with us." Allison said

"Ok ok. I'll see you after school." Amila said getting her books

The day went by pretty quickly and soon Amila found herself walking to her car. Luckily she didn't have to worry about driving Isaac home because he had lacrosse practice today.

She got in her car and drove to the mall. When she got there she texted Lydia and asked where to meet them. She was told to go to Gigi's boutique.

Amila went into the boutique and immediately saw the tons of dresses hanging on racks. She was about to turn back around when Lydia called her over. Now Amila knew there was no turning back. Amila began walking towards her and as she got closer saw Melissa, Allison, and Jackie looking at dresses.

"Hey Mimi. I've found some awesome dresses for you." Jackie said

"None of them better be pink or i swear I'm walking out of here." Amila warned

Jackie knew how much her daughter detested the color pink.

"Psh you know I'm not that sadistic. I picked mostly purples, greens, and blues for you."

Amila smiled and took a look at her mom's choices. She had to give her mom credit; some were way to poufy but others looked okay.

"Okay so Allison and I have picked out some. So let's go try some on." Lydia said picking a dress from Jackie's hand and dragging Amila to the dressing rooms.

After about two hours each girl had there dress. Lydia decided on a shimmery crimson red halter top dress that stopped mid-thigh. Allison decided to go with a sleeveless dress that had a bubble skirt and had black lace over it. Amila went with a strapless purple dress that had a tulle skirt and emerald and purple sequins on the corset.

After that they went shoe shopping. Eventually they left and went home. Amila pulled up and got out the car with her dress bag and box of shoes. She walked into the family room with Jackie right behind her.

When they walked in Isaac, Stiles, Derek, and Paul were watching football and eating Chinese.

Paul looked up. "How was dress shopping?"

"Remind me to never go shopping with mom and Lydia again. They could make shopping a sport." Amila huffed sitting next to Derek

"Hey! You found a beautiful dress didn't you?" Jackie stated with her hands on her hips

"Yes I did." Amila smiled at her

"Well can we see it?" Stiles asked

"Sure." Amila shrugged as she stood up and took the dress out the bag.

The guys shook their head in appreciation and Amila put it back in the bag.

"So I'm gonna take my food upstairs and do homework. Derek when you're done can you come up?" Amila asked

Derek nodded Amila gathered up her things. She went upstairs into her room. She hung up her dress in her closet and put her shoes in my closet. Amila sat on her bed and started her homework. Soon she was done and surfing the web when Derek opened the door. He sat down and smirked at her.

"So when were you going to tell me about homecoming?"

"I wasn't. Lydia made me get a dress and said she was going to hound you into taking me. It doesn't matter to me if I go or not."

"But it will. You might end up regretting that you didn't get to do normal teenager things and then you will resent me. I don't want you to do that. So any high school dance you want to go to I will be your date as long as I don't have to wear a tie."

"Really?" Amila asked shocked

"Yes Amila. You have to know i would give you the world if I could." Derek said stroking my cheek.

"Thank you Derek."

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Derek asked

"Oh yeah! I was wondering if you could set up a meeting with the lycan council."

"Why?"

"I need to know that there is no other option before i mate with you. Not that I don't want -"

Derek held up his hands to stop her from talking.

"I understand what you mean. And I understand why you need to do that. I will set it up."

"I also wanted to tell you that I'm not ready to do the claiming part yet. But I think I'm ready for more...um more physical things." Amila said blushing

Derek chuckled and Amila growled at him.

"I'm not laughing at you baby. Are you telling me that you are ready to make love?" Derek asked

"Yes." Amila said bowing her head

Derek lifted her head with his finger.

"Amila I'm honored that you want to share this with me. Right now isn't the right time though. I want to go on a few more dates and homecoming with you."

"But Derek I'm ready. I mean this making out is making me want to crawl out my skin."

"I understand babe its make me frustrated to. I promise to make your homecoming night special. Can you wait until then?" Derek asked

"Yes. I can." Amila said leaning to kiss Derek.

She smiled thinking Derek freakin Hale is going to make love to me!


	14. Chapter 14

**author's note: so i had trouble with this chapter. i don't know why but i did. i hope you guys like it. i don't think its my best**

**oh btw don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 14: Meeting The Lycan Council

It was Wednesday, two days after Amila and Derek had their talk. Amila was sitting on her bed sketching when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Amila said

Derek walked in and stood near the door.

"Hey I know its late notice but the lycan council agreed to meet you tomorrow. I'm going to go with you."

"Ok is there anything I need to know before meeting them?"

"Just be honest. And try not to show fear; if you do they will try to intimidate you."

"Understood. Thank you for this Der. I know you didn't have to do this, but you did it anyways."

"Baby I told you I would do anything to make you happy. And it's not like you're asking for a lot, just a simple meeting. I'll see you later I promised Jackie I would give Isaac his driving lesson today." Derek said

Amila nodded and waved him off. She went back to sketching though she was nervous about the lycan council tomorrow.

The next day Amila was a so nervous she couldn't concentrate during school. During lunch she was so quiet it had the others worried. Soon school was over and Amila rushed home. When she pulled up Derek's car was in the driveway.

Amila got out the car and entered her house. She went into the kitchen and found Derek eating a sandwich at the breakfast bar.

"Hey babe how was your day?" Derek asked

"I have been nervous all day." Amila said making herself a sandwich

"We don't have to do this ya know."

"I want to do this. I'll get over my nerves soon." Amila said taking a bite of her sandwich.

They talked for a little while more as they ate. Amila went to take a shower. A half hour later she came down dressed in black jeans and t-shirt with her biker boots and leather jacket. When she went into the family room, Derek was sitting there watching TV.

"Are you ready?" He asked without turning around

"Yeah let's go." Amila said walking back towards the door

They got in Derek's car and hit the road. It was silent for about ten minutes when Derek spoke.

"They are going to meet us in Valley Ridge. It's considered neutral ground."

Amila nodded her head and went back to watching the scenery out of the car window.

They pulled up to a warehouse. Derek got out and Amila followed. Inside the warehouse there stood five people and four of them were dressed in black robes. Amila saw that there were two women and three men. One of the men wore a red robe. Amila assumed he was the leader of the council.

Derek stepped in front of Amila and addressed the group

"I am Derek Hale; alpha of Beacon Hills here with the alpha female of my pack Amila Williams."

"You have requested this meeting. What is the purpose?" The leader asked

"Amila wishes to ask about the decision you made about our mating."

"Amila step forward." A black woman spoke

Amila did as she was told.

"What is your question child?" The same woman asked

"I would like to ask exactly why I have to mate before my seventeenth birthday. Shouldn't be up to Derek and me when we mate?"

"The council has reviewed Beacon Hills as a territory and Derek Hale as an alpha and has determined that it is unsatisfactory." Another man said. He seemed to be in his thirties and the youngest on the council

"Unsatisfactory? In what capacity?" Amila asked getting slightly annoyed

"Beacon Hills had gone without an alpha for several years when the former alpha Laura Hale decided to leave for New York."

Derek growled at the mention of his sister's name. The man rolled his eyes at derek and continued to speak as if he wasn't interrupted.

"Also there is the fact that Peter Hale killed his niece to become alpha and proceeded to turn a teenage boy into a werewolf. Then there is Derek-"

This time Amila growled. "Don't you dare speak about him. He hasn't done anything wrong!"

The other woman in the group, who seemed to be Hispanic, spoke this time. "Derek control your mate or I will."

The man continued, "Derek hale has turned five people in the last year but also has a hunter's daughter in his pack. And there is the fact that one of his pack members used to be a kanima."

"It's true that I turned five people, I won't deny it. Three of which were teenagers who needed the bite and have continued to think of it as a bite. One was an accident; she tried to kill me and my pack mate. I was defending myself. As for the member who was a kanima, he has atoned for what he does and is a valued member of my pack. The hunter's daughter is a mate of one of my betas and we have a treaty with her father and his men. So exactly how have I not been the best alpha I can be?"

"You have let things get out of hand! Turning so many people around the same time risks us to exposure. Not to mention you have a treaty with hunters. They can't be trusted. If anyone should know that you should." The leader said

"Don't you dare tell what I should know!" Derek growled out as his eyes glowed red.

"Amila for both of your best interests calm your mate down."

Amila rubbed Derek's arm and nuzzled his neck as he returned to his normal self

"Our decision is as it stands. Amila and Derek, you have until Amila's seventeenth birthday to mate. If you don't Derek you will forfeit your pack and territory to Alexander Cade."

"No! You can't do that. You know what Alexander does to packs!" Derek yelled at them.

"Alexander does whats in his rights as alpha."

"Do I not have a choice in this matter?!" Amila asked desperately

"You have the choice to claim your mate and save your pack or watch them go to another pack. You should be happy, most don't even find their mates."

Amila rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying I'm not grateful to find Derek. But I'm not even eighteen yet. We maybe lycan but we live in a human world! Derek could get arrested if we did this. Please don't do this!" Amila pleaded

"By our laws you are old enough at seventeen. And it has been researched that in the state of California your relationship is perfectly legal. Our decision has been made; whether you follow it is totally up to you."

Derek grabbed Amila's hand and stomped out of the warehouse. They got in the car and Derek hightailed it out of there.

"Who is Alexander Cade?" Amila asked

Derek sighed, "A no good alpha. He takes the women in his pack mated or not and basically rapes them. If he doesn't approve of mated pairs he will break them up despite the consequences."

"He sounds horrible. Why doesn't the lycan council remove him from power?"

"Because he isn't technically doing anything wrong. As alpha he's in his rights to do that stuff." Derek said

"So we need to tell the pack about this meeting ya know." Amila said

"Yeah I know. It just makes me pissed that the council was doing this. I planned on proposing before I officially claimed you."

Amila gasped, "You were going to propose?"

Derek quickly looked at her and smirked, "yes I was. I told you I wanted you to be mine in every way, human and lycan."

"Wow. Derek I didn't know you were serious. I thought you were doing that to placate me."

"I would never do that. I told you I love you and we are in this together. We will figure this out."

"Der. You heard what they said we have to mate. There's not much to figure out. Now we have to tell the pack and try not to think about it until the time comes." Amila said silently crying and turning to look at the scenery out of the car window so Derek wouldn't' see her.

Derek sighed wishing he didn't have to put his mate through this. He just found her and this may just push her away


	15. Chapter 15

**author's note: so i ended up writing another chapter. omg i'm to 34 followers for this story! this was way more than what i expected so thank you. just a timeline frame it's been about a two-three months since amila first came to becon hills. **

**ps. did you guys hear about colotn haynes leaving teen wolf? i'm going to miss jackson! :(**

**oh btw dont own teen wolf**

Chapter 15: Telling The Pack

They pulled up to the house and Amila got out before Derek could even reach for the handle. She went up to her room locked the door, turned her music up high and laid on her bed. There was knocking on her door but she didn't answer it.

"Amila open up! We need to talk about this." Derek shouted

"Please leave me alone. I don't want to talk Derek." She shouted back

"I know you don't babe, but we need to talk. The pack is coming over to hear what the council said. As alpha female you have an obligation to be there."

Amila couldn't really argue with that.

"I will come out when they get here. Until then please leave me alone i need time to think."

Derek sighed knowing her my mind was made up. When Amila heard Derek leave she was grateful he didn't push her. Amila cried until she felt her eyelids get heavy, and soon fell asleep. She was so heavy in sleep that the knock on her door startled her awake.

"Yeah?" She said groggily looking at her alarm clock and surprised she had slept for two hours.

"Babe you have to come out. The pack is here and we are about to start the meeting." Derek said through the door.

"Okay give me a couple minutes." She said getting up and going to her bathroom.

She washed her face and went downstairs. She heard the voices in the family room so she went in there. Everyone was sitting and talking but stopped when Amila came into the room. They stared at her. She sighed and stood by Derek who was now standing in the middle of the floor.

"So now that Amila is here we can start. As you know Amila and I went to see the lycan council today. And well their decision is still the same. If we don't mate by Amila's 17th birthday the pack will be handed to Alexander Cade."

Once again there was uproar of questions. Derek wolf whistled to get them quiet. They all looked like children who just got disciplined so they raised their hands. Derek called on Stiles first.

"Who is Alexander Cade?"

"Alexander Cade is an alpha who has territory in Washington. He is known for being a ruthless alpha. He often makes the females have sex with him, mated or not. He'll also denies a mating within the pack if he doesn't agree with it." Derek explained.

"So are you guys going to go with the mating right? Because we can't have him as an alpha "Lydia asked both Derek and Amila, but mostly focusing on Amila.

Amila sighed. "Yes we are going to do it. Not right this second but we will have mated by my 17th birthday."

"So you're going to go as slow as you can?" Jackie asked

"Yes and no. There has been talk of marriage if we're being honest." Derek said

"Marriage?!" Paul exclaimed

"Yes dad marriage. Nothing is cemented. We wanted to talk to you and mom about this later." Amila said

"Well it's out now. So talk" Jackie stated

"Mom it was just an idea. We discussed not only claiming each other in a mating ceremony but also doing the human equivalent and getting married."

"You're too young to get married!" Paul shouted

"Dad do you not understand what a mating is? It's a marriage. Once that happens I'm Derek's wife without the title. We might as well make it official in the human world too. And don't worry Derek hasn't even asked me yet." Amila said with an eye roll.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what about college?" Melissa asked

"Amila would go to college. Like I told her, I'm willing to follow her to wherever she is." Derek said

"We will finish this later." Paul said glaring at Amila

After that they discussed the happenings in the pack. Soon everyone left leaving Amila, Derek, Jackie, Isaac, and Paul siting down in the family room. Paul and Jackie sat in one end of the sectional as Amila and Derek sat on the other end. Isaac sat in the middle completely uncomfortable with the tension in the air

Isaac stood. "I'm going to go do my homework." He quickly got out of there.

"So when were you going to tell us you were thinking about marriage?" Paul asked getting to the point

"Like Amila said earlier it was just an idea. I haven't even proposed nor has she accepted." Derek said

"Say if you did and we agreed. What are your plans?" Jackie asked

"Well we would get married. I would still go to school and live off campus with Derek. After i graduate college and I'm in a position I want to be in, we would discuss children." Amila said

"When were you planning on getting married?" Jackie asked again her face very stoic

"Don't know. Maybe sometime before Amila's birthday so we can have both ceremonies around the same time." Derek said

"Well it doesn't seem like I can change your mind and you seem to have a plan. So I will give my blessing." Paul said

"Me too. You have to let me plan your wedding." Jackie smiled

"Thank you mom and dad. And I will let you HELP me plan the wedding mom." Amila said laughing at the last statement she made.

"Well with that being said, Jackie can you call down Isaac? I'll be right back." Derek said jogging back to the guesthouse

Jackie called Isaac down. The lanky teen came running down the stairs a minute later.

"Whats going on? You didn't kill Derek did you?" Isaac said looking at his parents

"No he went to go get something. He wanted you. So sit down until he gets back." Jackie said

Isaac sat down as soon as Derek came back into the house. He stood in the middle of the room and looked at Amila. He walked closer and got down on one knee. Derek reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring box.

"Amila I know you weren't excited when you found out you were my mate. But you accepted me and my pack. You helped me and Isaac when we needed it, even though you hardly knew us. You also accepted my flaws. So I ask you in front of your- no our family. Amila Taylin Cartwright will you be my mate and my wife?"

Derek opened the box to reveal a beautiful three diamond set gold band ring. He looked at Amila who was sitting there in shock.

"So what do you say?"

"Yes! Yes Derek I'll marry you!" Amila said excitedly

He smiled and put the ring on her ring finger. He kissed her softly and turned to the small audience. Jackie was crying while Paul was stunned but smiling and Isaac came up and patted him on the back.

"I'm getting married to Derek freakin hale!" Amila shouted

Everyone laughed at her outburst but Amila didn't care. Maybe the lycan council's decision actually had a bright side


	16. Chapter 16

**author's note: so for some reason i had trouble with this chapter. i think i might end this story soon and maybe do a couple one shots or an epilogue..idk yet. but anyways on with the show.**

**oh btw don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 16: Their First Time

It was homecoming day or a month since Derek and Amila had been engaged. When she told the pack they were all excited. Mostly for the fact they wouldn't have to be split up. Lydia and Jackie had taken it upon themselves to Amila's wedding. Amila had made it perfectly clear everything had to go through her and she had the final say.

Isaac had been officially adopted a week ago. The social worker had come and interviewed each family member. He saw that Isaac was getting better around other people and recommended the Cartwrights to adopt Isaac. Isaac immediately wanted to get his name changed, so now he was officially Isaac J. Cartwright. They decided to throw a party for the good news. Paul and Jackie also surprised Isaac with a blue Dodge Caliber, since he had just gotten his license.

Wedding plans had been put on hold to get ready for homecoming. Now Amila, Lydia, Allison, and even Erica were sitting in the salon getting their hair and nails done. Amila was glad Erica had finally come around. They had gotten closer over the last month once Erica realized Amila and Derek weren't breaking up.

Amila had decided to get her hair straightened since Derek had never seen it like that before. But before she left she had the stylist wrap it so he wouldn't see it.

The girls went back to Amila's house to get ready. Amila was doing Lydia's makeup when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Amila asked

"Isaac." He said opening the door and stepping in.

"What's up?" Amila said looking up

She saw two shirts Isaac was holding up. One was light green and the other was white. Amila smiled at the fact that her brother was coming to her for fashion advice.

"The green one. The white one will wash out your skin." She said without missing a beat.

"Thanks. And mom said to hurry. She wants to get pictures before we head to dinner." He said walking out.

Amila went back to doing Lydia's make up. An hour and a half later all the girls were dressed and their makeup finished. Amila had seen everyone's dress except Erica's. A dark blue dress was adorned with a mesh inset at the top and a sweetheart silhouette and had an exposed zipper in the back.

Amila looked in the mirror and was almost satisfied. She grabbed her peacock feather hair clip and pinned one side of hair back. Now she was satisfied. The girls all left the room and headed downstairs. They walked downstairs to see Scott, Jackson, Boyd, and Derek waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. All the guys looked good. But Amila only had eyes for Derek. He was wearing a black dress shirt and slacks and a deep purple tie to match Amila's dress.

Amila went to Derek and kissed him slowly. She looked at his eyes and they were glowing a deep red. She was about to say something when Jackie and Melissa came in with a camera.

"Ok so I want the girls in the front and the guys in the back." Jackie said to the group

"Wait there is no girl in our situation." Stiles said.

"Stiles you're in the front because you're shorter" Jackie said

They all lined up with each girl and stiles in front of their date. Jackie was about to take the picture when she lowered the camera. All the teenagers groaned.

"Sorry. But I need all the wolves to close their eyes. I don't want the picture ruined by the glare." Jackie said

They did as they were told and soon the mock photo shoot began. It was twenty minutes before they were even allowed to leave. Jackie had wanted a picture of every couple by themselves. Then she wanted a picture of Amila and Isaac together.

Finally after they left everyone piled into cars with Derek and Amila by themselves in Derek's Camaro.

"You look beautiful." Derek said

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." Amila said smiling at him.

She began to fiddle with her fingers, a habit she developed when she was nervous.

"You know I can smell your nervousness. Why are you nervous?" Derek asked

"I'm just a little bit nervous about tonight. I mean I know you're going to make it special but I can't help be nervous and excited." Amila shyly said.

"it's ok to be those things. I just want you to relax and try not to think about it. think about all the fun at homecoming you're going to have." Derek said taking Amila's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze

And Derek was right she did have fun. Dinner was a happy uneventful occasion. The waitresses were shocked to see so much food on a table at once, seeing that the wolf teens each ordered food that at least three people could eat. At the dance, Amila had danced the night away with each one of her pack members. She had even convinced Derek to slow dance with her a couple times. Eventually the music died down and they all began to leave. They all said goodbye knowing that everyone had their own after party plans.

Derek and Amila got into his car. They were headed to a hotel which Derek had rented out a room for the night. He didn't want anyone interrupting what was going to be a monumental moment in their relationship.

They arrived at the hotel and Derek checked them in and took Amila to their room. The room was quite lovely with a queen sized bed that looked ridiculously soft and a flat screen mounted on the opposite wall. Derek held the door open and Amila went inside. She sat on the bed, kicked her shoes off and tucked her legs under her.

"How about you take off your dress? I don't want it getting damaged." Derek said

Amila nodded and stood up and lifted her air up.

"I need help unzipping it." she said

Derek went behind her and slowly unzipped her dress. Amila let it fall to the floor leaving her standing in a black lace strapless bra and matching boy shorts. Derek picked her up and laid her down on the bed. She looked like gorgeous and he couldn't wait to be buried inside her but he knew he had to take it slow. He quickly undressed and was happy to see his mate's arousal permeate the air.

He crawled on the bed and began kissing Amila. She moaned into the kiss and pushed up against him. He took her lower lip in his teeth and bit hard enough for it to sting but not cause real pain and then sucked on it before kissing her and using the tip of his tongue to touch the razor sharp fangs. By now Amila's eyes were glowing bright green and her fangs and claws had descended.

Amila lay still not wanting to cut Derek's tongue but was pleasantly surprised when he nicked his own tongue and offered it to her.

Derek used his nose to caress her cheek inhaling her scent as he did it. He tried to think of what her scent reminded him of and it came to him, it was his favorite fruit- oranges, the sweet but tart kind. There was also something else-vanilla. He stuck out his tongue and licked her cheek, relishing the taste of her.

Oranges and Vanilla.

Amila lay still and let him explore her although she was getting impatient. Her pussy was soaked and her clit throbbed with the need for attention. She jumped when Derek nipped at her neck and then kissed it; his instincts to claim were already awakening even though they hadn't had sex yet.

When he got to her nipples, he sucked, nipped and played with one and then the other for so long that she was beginning to wonder if he had forgotten that she had other parts that needed attention. She was just about to say something when he moved on. He kissed her soft stomach leaving a wet trail of kisses that stopped when he reached her mound.

Derek stopped, looked at it and then buried his nose in her pubic hair grateful that it wasn't shaved. To his way if thinking, if a woman's pussy was meant to be bald then it wouldn't grow hair. He inhaled deeply and once again smelled oranges and vanilla. He wanted to stop and tell her how good she smelled but didn't want to stop what he was doing. He moved down letting his nose guide him until it was between her lips, using the tip of his nose, he rubbed her clit while inserting a finger deep inside of her and slowly thrusting in and out.

Amila writhed on the bed trying to communicate her need but Derek was in his own world. As he rubbed his nose through her pubic hair and between her pussy lips the word "mine" resonated through his brain. Any doubts that she belonged to him and he to her was gone by the time he slipped his tongue between her lips and took his first taste of her.

Amila bucked so hard that she almost threw Derek off; the intensity of her emotions combined with the sensation of him licking her took her by surprise. She let out a high pitched scream that made the windows shake. When he finally took her clit into his mouth, he took long hard pulls from it while flicking his tongue over it as fast as he could. The intensity of her scream increased when he pressed his mouth tighter against her and sucked harder. The throbbing in her clit increased and then exploded and even then he didn't stop. His heart soared when he heard Amila scream for him, he likened what he was feeling as a high that he never wanted to come down from.

Amila tenderly touched Derek's head which was now lying on her mound and called his name. Instead of answering, he slid his body along the top of hers, looked down at her not at all fazed by the fact that she was in wolf mode in all honesty he knew his eyes were blood red and he was wolfed out too.

Derek slowly pushed into her, stopping to let her get used to the size. When he looked down at her, her eyes were brimming with tears. He took one finger and wiped them away.

"I know it hurts, but it will go away soon. I promise. Just tell me when you are ready for me to move." Derek said to her.

The pain stopped and pleasure began to set in so Amila told him to move. Derek started by making short slow strokes. But soon that wasn't enough. Amila began to moan for him to go faster and harder. Her healing had made all traces of pain disappear and she was floating in bliss.

"You belong to me." Amila said as Derek rammed himself into her so hard that her head hit the headboard. "You are my alpha and mate." she said with the second thrust, "There will never be another." she said with the third thrust, "I love you." she said with the fourth.

Derek pumped in and out of her like a man possessed; it was time to complete this. His head flew back as his mouth opened wide to let out a scream that rivaled Amila's. He felt as though his entire being was being emptied into her as he came but that he was being filled at the same time.

Amila wrapped her legs around him and held him fast as she gyrated herself against him, her vaginal muscles milking him dry as her scream intermingled with his. She bit down on him, marking him with a bite.

Derek rolled off of Amila while still holding her close to him. They lay still for several minutes not talking. Both of them could honestly say that neither of them had experienced anything as intense as what just happened.

"Jesus Amila." Derek said when he could speak. "I don't know about you but that was way beyond intense."

"I agree but umm Derek we have a problem." Amila said softly.

"what?" Derek asked

"I didn't mean to, but I think I just gave you a mating bite." Amila said pointing to the bite on Derek where his shoulder and neck met.

He got up and went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. There was a chuckle. He came back out and laid next to Amila.

"Not a mating bite. You just happen to be a biter. To be safe next time we should get you a pillow or something." Derek said.

"Hmm speaking of next time." Amila said with a sparkle in her eye.

Amila sat on top of him, looked down at him and ran a finger along his cheek. She began a slow but steady grind to music that she heard in her head grinding even harder when she felt Derek begin to harden beneath her.

Derek reached up and took her breasts into his hands looking at them with longing. Using them, he pulled Amila down to him so that he could take a nipple into his mouth moaning happily when the first turgid tip was in his mouth. Amila pulled back, sat up, rose to her knees and slid onto Derek's fully erect cock.

"Come back down here." Derek growled as he reached for her swaying breasts.

Amila smiled at him as she leaned forward to give him what he wanted. It wasn't long before she felt his cock stiffen and swell, he was going to come. She moved so that the nipple that he had been nibbling on popped out of his mouth, gently turned his head to the side, kissed the throbbing pulse point and bit just as Derek's orgasm looked down at Derek who was looking back at her with a silly grin on his face.

"My turn?" he asked.

"Your turn" Amila replied as she considered where he would take from.

"I love your nipples!" he said as he reached up and tweaked one and then the other.

"Yeah?" She asked

Derek made sounds of pleasure as Amila ground against him moaning at the sensation of his sucking on her nipple and her clit rubbing against his pelvic bone. Derek came with his mouth full of nipple. Amila soon followed him.

She moved to Derek's side and lay her head over his heart sighing when felt a warm hand on her back.

"Amila?" He called sleepily.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

**Whew! was that as steamy for you as it was for me? i hoped you guys like it**


	17. Chapter 17

**author's note: so the last chapter...i thought it was good but others didn't seem to think so. i literally had a person review (as anon of course) tell me it was disgusting. so i think i might take it down or rate this a M. let me know why you guys think. i hope you like this chapter, please review!**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 17: The Morning After

Amila woke up in confusion, not recognizing her surroundings. But once she felt the weight of strong arms around her midsection, she instantly remembered where she was. She moaned as the images from last night flooded her brain a growl permitted the silence, and Amila smiled at the reaction she got from him.

"Good morning babe." Derek said from behind her

She turned her body to face him. Her eyebrows were creased in confusion.

"I heard your breathing change." Derek answered the unspoken question.

"I also smelled your arousal. And as much as I would love to make love to you, I think it's time for us to head home."

Amila kissed him softly and stood up to go relieve herself. When she was done she came back out to find Derek sitting up in bed with his pants back on and no shirt. Amila once again became aroused at the sight of Derek half naked. It seemed like this was going to happen often, now that she got a taste of her mate. Her wolf wanted to mate and she wanted to mate now. Amila struggled to not wolf out and jump Derek.

Derek sniffed the air once again and grinned at his mate. "Please don't do that to me. Your scent is making my wolf go insane and all it wants to do is mount you and mark you with the mating bite."

Amila giggled and try to think of old people to get rid of her arousal. She threw Derek's shirt at him and they both proceeded to get dressed. They left the room and Derek checked them out and they headed to the car. Derek stopped the a drive thru to get them something to eat and then they headed home.

"Are you okay? I mean you haven't said anything all morning. I mean I didn't hurt you did I? I don't smell any blood. Please baby tell me what's wrong because you're kind of scaring me now." Derek said quickly looking at Amila before his eyes were back on the road.

"I'm fine. And no you didn't hurt me. I healed just fine; I'm just a little tired. Didn't sleep much because this guy was all over me last night." She said laughing

"Hey! You started that second round and I'm pretty sure you started the forth. So I'm not the only one to blame." Derek exclaimed

Amila laughed at him, which made Derek laugh too.

"Well it doesn't matter who started it now because I'm beat. I plan on taking a shower doing homework and sleeping." She said eating her food.

Derek made a face that seemed something akin to a pout.

"What about me?" He asked

"What about you? I just assumed you were going to be right there. We all know you're going to be extremely possessive now. How about once I get my work done we get some snacks and watch a movie in my room?"

Derek smiled at that. "Sure that sounds good. It gives me time to do my work too."

They finally arrived home and since she didn't hear any movement, Amila went straight upstairs to her room. Three hours later she had showered and changed into what she deemed as her 'chill clothes', which consisted of leggings, tank top and socks.

Amila just finished her homework when Derek came into her room with a DVD in his hand. He was stood next to her bed, Amila looked at him and gulped. Derek wore a wife beater and basketball shorts. His muscles seemed bigger and all Amila wanted to do was roll around and bask in his scent.

"What did you pick out?" Amila said taking the movie and putting it in the DVD player

"The Proposal. I remember you telling me you having a thing for Ryan Reynolds...even though I don't see why. And please babe your killing me with your scent. I need you to stop if you expect me to lay here and not touch you" Derek said with a leer

Amila laughed and laid down next to Derek. Once again se tried to turn her arousal down since she didn't want to tease him.

"I'm sorry babe I can't help it, especially when you look like that. All my wolf wants to do is let you claim her. I'm trying to keep it in control. And are you jealous of Ryan Reynolds?"

"I understand babe. I'm surprised you haven't smelt my arousal by now. And I am definitely not jealous of him." Derek said even though he secretly was jealous who any guy who held his mate's attention even for a moment.

"Oh I've smelt it. I'm just trying to ignore it because I don't have the energy to do anything about it. Yes you are! But don't worry you are the one i want."

Derek grinned. "I know that's right."

They cuddled-though Derek would ever admit it-and watched the movie. Amila fell asleep in Derek's arms right around the time Sandra bullock's character had lost her phone to the eagle. Derek looked at his sleeping mate and chuckled she must have been really tired to not sit up through her favorite movie. He turned off the movie and held Amila and went to sleep.

The next few days Derek and Amila spent most of their free time with each other. If they weren't sneaking away to make love they were planning the wedding. Derek didn't plan on helping but got roped in by the girls- Lydia, Jackie, Melissa, Allison, and Erica- when he kept hanging around Amila. He didn't even remember how they did it. But if it meant spending time with his mate he would talk flowers and colors.

They planned to have a relatively small wedding with just the pack, some of Amila's relatives, like her grandparents. Amila wanted the wedding to be on Valentine's Day, and Derek who could never refuse her, said yes. It was also decided that the colors would be aqua blue and light green, the color Amila's eyes turned when she wolfed out and Derek's before he became in alpha. Derek smiled at Amila's thoughtfulness and thought that his family would have loved her. And his smile got even bigger when it occurred to him it didn't hurt when he thought about his family. Amila made him realize what he was missing in his life…a family, and she and the pack had filled that hole in his heart.


	18. Chapter 18

**author's note: this is sort of a halloween based chapter in honor of the upcoming holiday. i hope you like it. please review!**

**oh btw i dont own teen wol**f

Chapter 18: Halloween Time!

It was now a week before Halloween and the pack was excited, well everyone except Derek because that would ruin his sour wolf reputation.

Lydia was throwing a costume party where the theme was famous couples, so everyone was gathered at her house trying to figure out costumes. Amila even dragged a reluctant Derek along.

"I should go as little red riding hood!" Stiles says laughing

That earns him a glare from every wolf in the room.

"Does that mean Isaac is the big bad wolf?" Scott asks slightly chuckling

That earns a laugh from everyone including Derek, since it was well known that Isaac was the most gentle out of all of them.

"We are not doing little red riding hood stiles. Pick something else, preferably where both of us are dressed as guys." Isaac said rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

"I think you should go as Batman and Robin." Allison said

"Nah too cliché. What are you and Scott going as?"

"Morticia and Gomez Addams. We didn't want to be a cliché either. Oh! How about Sherlock and Watson?" She says snapping her fingers at the idea

"Oh that's good! Let's do that." Stiles says excitedly.

Soon everyone figures out their costumes. Lydia and Jackson are going to come as Sandy and Danny Zuco from Grease. Jackson protested at first, but one stern look from Lydia had him shutting up in an instant. Boyd and Erica are going to be Neo and Trinity from the Matrix. Amila roped Derek into being Aladdin so she could be Princess Jasmine, which took some convincing since Derek didn't like that Amila's stomach was going to be on display. They all chill the rest of the evening watching classic films like Friday the 13th and Halloween.

Hours later Amila, Derek, and Isaac arrive home. Isaac says his goodnights and heads to bed. Amila walks up the stairs to her room with Derek right behind her. Since homecoming night Derek hadn't spent one night in bed. He always went to bed with Amila. When Paul found out he wasn't thrilled but understood that Derek and his wolf were becoming possessive of their mate and it would get much worse until he claimed Amila. So Derek moved his stuff into Amila's room.

Amila went straight into her bathroom to change into her pajamas and do her nightly routine. Derek waited for Amila to come out so he could change too. He sat on her bed and saw a stack of papers. He looked at them and saw that they were college applications. Amila still hadn't told him her choices yet, he just knew she was going to major in fashion design.

He took a look and saw that there were seven applications. They consisted of; Parsons, F.I.T, California College of the Arts, F.I.D.M, Pratt, Oregon state, and Lim College. He didn't know where any of these colleges were but he was going to find out.

It took another ten minutes for Amila to come out the bathroom. When she looked towards Derek he had papers in his hands and was on his laptop .She sat on the bed and peeked at what he was doing. She saw that he was looking up one of the colleges she was applying to and got confused.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking up where these colleges are. Most of your list is in New York." Derek said with a shrug.

"You could have just asked me you know. And New York is where a lot of designers go to school because it's the fashion capital." Amila said taking her applications from Derek

"Oh." Was all Derek said

"I thought you said you didn't have a problem with me going away for college."

"I didn't – I mean I don't. It's just when you said going away I just assumed maybe a day trip at most. Not across the country."

"Well I have to actually get in. and if I do I'll still have some pack mates near me. I know Lydia is applying early decision to M.I.T and Stiles is thinking about NYU. So I won't be alone if that's what your worried about." Amila said smiling at Derek

"Yeah I guess so." Derek said solemnly.

"Derek what's really wrong? Please be honest."

"It's just that we are about to mated and get married and my wife wants to go to school across the damn country. I know I said I would be supportive and I'm trying, I really am. But it's hard when I know I might have to stay here to take care of the rest of the pack and you'll be so far away." Derek growled out as his eyes began to turn red.

Amila grabbed Dereks face and stared into his eyes.

"Derek calm down. First of all New York is an option. Two if I do decide to go far away we always have Skype, phones, and email. Plus I'll be back here for very vacation. I'm pretty sure you'll come in see me too. Honestly the schools in New York were an idea before I met you. And now I'm not sure if that's the way I want to go. You have changed my whole life around, for the better. And day by day the thought of being so far from you seems to hurt my heart more and more. All of this is a big if, so let's take it one day at a time. And when the time comes for me to make my decision, we as a couple will make it together."

Derek kissed Amila slowly before saying "and this is why you are my mate and alpha female. You know exactly what to say to calm me down."

Amila just nuzzled Derek's neck and cuddled against him. They end up lying down with Amila's head on Derek's chest and her legs intertwined with his. They talked the rest of the night about the wedding and Halloween before they both succumbed to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**author's note: here's another chapter. i hope you like it! it has a little smut so it's a little longer than what i usually write. happy halloween you guys i'll try to post soon.**

**oh btw don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 19: A Little Halloween Lovin'

It was Saturday and Halloween day, Amila woke up to Derek holding her tightly around her waist and his light snoring in her ear. She gently removed his arm and went to the bathroom to start her daily routine.

Derek instantly noticed the lack of warmth against his chest and woke up to find his mate gone. He tuned his ears to find the shower running and Amila's off tempo voice singing a song by that British boy band she loved. What was it again? Direction? Either way she had almost an obsession with them which made Derek a little envious though he would never admit it.

Derek flipped onto his back and put his arms behind his shoulders, waiting for his mate to come out the bathroom. When she finally did come out she was wrapped in a towel and was drying her tightly coiled dark red hair in a smaller towel. She had her eyes closed humming the same tune that she sung in the bathroom.

"Hey baby." Derek said.

"Hey you're up!" Amila said opening her eyes.

She took in the sight of Derek, and gulped. He looked like the epitome of sex. He was bare on top and the covers and sheets were bunched at his waist. It gave Amila a full view of his sculpted torso. His six pack gleamed from the light that was coming through the window. She moved her eyes down to the obvious morning erection Derek had. All nine inches were standing at attention making an obvious tent in the bedspread.

It made Amila's blood boil in all the right ways. She could smell her own arousal from here, so when Derek's eyes turned a dull crimson she wasn't surprised. In a reaction she could feel her own wolf try to come to the forefront. Amila's claws lengthened and she could feel her fangs dropped down. She also knew that her eyes were glowing a bright green.

"I can smell you from here. If you want me you actually need to come over here." Derek said with humor in his voice.

"As much as I would enjoy that I promised Lydia I would help her set up. And I don't think we have time. You tend to take hours-not that I'm complaining. But I have an hour at max before I need to go over there." Amila said

Derek stood up, dressed in only a pair of black boxer briefs, and walked over to Amila.

He looked down into his mate's face and held his breath for a moment. He still couldn't believe she was here. Finally, after all these years, she was here. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the forehead, the cheeks, on the nose. She giggled. He loved hearing her laugh. He moved her hair off her shoulder and brought his nose down to take in her scent, always the strongest at the neck, vanilla and oranges. Amazing. He inhaled deeply, and his wolf howled in his head. He felt his wolf so close, needing to have her for himself.

Derek undid her towel and took in her naked body. Amila was curvy in all the right places. She had perky C cup breasts, which fit perfectly in his hands. He played with her coffee brown nipples that contrasted with her caramel skin.

Derek's hand drifted to her stomach, which was flat that flared into wide hips that gave a Jessica rabbit figure. He couldn't wait until the day they decided to have pups. Thinking about his mate heavily pregnant made his heart beat faster in anticipation. He reached around and cupped her ass, which was bigger than any other girl's that he had dated. He had overheard her joke around that she had an ass like Beyoncé. He didn't care all he knew is that he loved to grab it.

"Derek stop teasing me." Amila whimpered.

"Teasing implies that I'm not going to act upon it. Trust me I am. It's going to be fast? Is that okay?" Derek said looking at his mate.

"More than okay! Just please do something anything. I just feel like my body is on fire." Amila said nuzzling her nose into Derek's neck inhaling his scent, cloves and grass.

"It's your wolf. She wants to come out and let her mate claim her."

He leaned down and brought his nose to her neck. She tilted her head back, allowing him to do as he pleased. His tongue flicked out and lapped at her neck. The wolf wanted to bite his mate, take her, and keep her forever, but he understood. She wasn't ready yet, but soon she would be his wife and mate.

Derek dropped his head and continued licking her neck, and down her chest to her breasts. He lapped at her nipples which immediately hardened. He heard Amila moan and looked up and saw her mouth open, breathing deeply.

He loved her large breasts. He licked all around them, moving them with his nose and licking underneath. She lifted her chest up to him. He gently closed his teeth over a hard nipple and pulled back, her nipple popping back as it slipped out of his grasp. Amila let out a loud gasp and he looked up, afraid he had hurt her.

"Don't stop Derek, please, don't stop, it feels wonderful." She spoke in a breathy voice.

Amila's heart was pounding in her chest. He could hear it. He could see her pulse jumping in her throat and saw the lust in her eyes. He dropped his head and went back to learning his mate's body. The scent from her pussy was getting stronger, but he forced himself to take his time. Wolf instinct told him to take his mate now, but he would not hurt her. He would protect her, and to do that, he knew he had to wait.

His red eyes looked up at her. Amila was here for him. She wanted him, and he wanted her. Her scent permeated the room. He needed to taste her now! He went back to his licking below her belly and found her slit. His nose pushed inside, and he inhaled deeply. He felt his cock hardening. She jumped a little when his nose bumped against her engorged clit. He looked up for a second to be sure she was OK.

"Keep going, please." Amila was almost begging. She didn't want him to ever to stop.

She gasped and lifted her hips as his tongue started lapping at her pussy. He had never tasted anything so wonderful before. He couldn't get his fill, and he would take all of the juices she could give him. His tongue entered her swollen pussy and pushed as deeply as he could. Her moans increased as well as the pitch of her voice. Her juices flowed freely into his mouth, and he couldn't stop himself from drinking from her. He would never get his fill of her nectar, as long as they lived.

Derek's tongue felt amazing plunging into her depths. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't stop herself from lifting her hips and bucking against his tongue. She wanted to feel his tongue as deep as it could go. She was on fire, and only his tongue could put it out. She felt his tongue hitting her cervix and she started to cum. Some of her injuries still hurt but she didn't care. She didn't feel them anymore, only his tongue and the pleasure. Oh God, the pleasure.

He could hear her voice changing. She was moaning and her whole body was jerking and spasming. Her fluids ran freely into his mouth and he gulped them down. He felt her starting to relax, and he took a few slow, long licks from her ass to her clit and then laid down next to her, resting his large head on her chest. His red eyes looking into her bright green ones. She looked at him and smiled lovingly at him, stroking his face slowly.

"Thank you Derek, that was the most amazing orgasm of my life. I can't wait until we bond."

He stroked her breasts slowly, still resting his head on her chest and looking at her. They stayed like that for several minutes, stroking each other's skin. The ringing of Amila's phone interrupted them, once again the British boy band. Derek looked at the phone on the night stand and growled loudly.

"You should really change your ringtone." Derek mumbled.

Amila looked at the caller id and saw that it was Lydia. She moved Derek's head off her chest and went to her dresser to get out her clothes. She didn't even bother with a shower knowing she would have to shower again later after she finished helping at Lydia's place.

"What exactly is wrong with my ringtone?"

"I just don't understand why you like those direction guys." Derek said shrugging

"First of all it's One Direction. And two it's because they're hot and British. And three they are sweet and can sing. I mean what girl wouldn't like their guy to say '_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,.' _Amila sings off key. 'It's so sweet."

"I thought I said that stuff to you." Derek said raising a brow.

Amila laughed at the faint scent of jealousy rolling of a Derek. She got dressed in jeans and a blue shirt.

"Derek you do say those things, stop being jealous. I can smell it all over you so don't deny it. They are the band of the month. Most teenage girls have them, trust me. Last month I thought Maroon 5 was amazing. I mean Adam Levine is still amazing - " Amila said before she was interrupted with another growl from Derek.

"What?! he's hot! And I never say anything when you and the guys talk about the hot girls you see. Because I know your mine and I have nothing to worry about. So don't worry about it." Amila said giving him a quick kiss before taking her phone and purse and leaving.

Amila was on the last step when she heard the shower come one. She chuckled to herself, thinking about how jealous Derek could be. She wouldn't admit it but it made her kind of excited. She got to Lydia's house ten minutes later. Stiles' jeep and Allison's car was in the driveway. She let out a breath of relief. If it was just the humans, they wouldn't be able to smell what she and Derek had done earlier. She got out ready for whatever Lydia threw at her.

Two hours later Lydia's house was finally decorated for the party. Amila looked at her phone and realized she had five hours until the party actually started. She got in her jeep and headed home. When she got there the smell of food was permitting the air. She headed into the kitchen to find her mom cooking and Isaac sitting at the kitchen bar.

"Hey mom. What are you doing here? I thought you were meeting with decorators for the bistro." Amila asked

Jackie had finally purchased a place for her restaurant. She decided it was going to be more like a bistro than a restaurant. She would still serve some of her famous dishes but it would also serve coffee, pastries, and smoothies. A place for young adults to hang out after school since Beacon Hills didn't have that.

"I already did. The place is looking amazing. I have to interview people for the manger position on Monday. I also need to hire waiters. I was thinking about hiring some teenagers since I know some of them could use the money." Jackie said while stirring something in a pot.

"That's cool. I think you should put up flyers in the school. If you need someone to help you out in the meantime I'm available." Amila said trying to sneak a peek at what her mom was cooking.

Her mother shooed her away and Amila took a seat by Isaac.

"You stink like sex." Isaac whispered in her ear.

"So do you" she whispered back and stuck her tongue out to mock her brother.

They both smiled and let the subject drop.

"What do you know about waitressing?" Isaac asked

"I worked at mom's restaurants since I was fourteen. She and dad made me work there during vacations. At first I hated it but then I started to like it and mom offered me a job as a waitress after school when I was fifteen. I plan on working at mom's bistro when it opens." Amila said shrugging.

"Isaac you will be working too. You don't have to work at the bistro but you need to work too."

"Actually I would like to work at the bistro. Not waitressing but maybe learning how to prepare smoothies and coffee." Isaac said

Jackie smiled and ladled chicken soup into two bowls. She sat the bowls in front of her children and kissed each of their foreheads. She then put the rest of the soup away. Isaac and Amila each ate their food and talked about the upcoming party.

After that Amila went up to her room to chill before the party. Derek was gone so she took her laptop and flopped on her bed. She ended up surfing the internet for two hours before Derek stepped in the room.

"Hey where have you been?" Amila said sitting up and closing her laptop.

"I went with your dad to sit in on one of his meetings. And then I went for a run" Derek said stripping and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Amila stripped and joined him. An hour later after they had played in the shower they came out and dried off. Amila went to their closet and grabbed their costumes. She handed Derek's his costume and changed into hers. Amila did her makeup and hair. She looked into the mirror to check herself out. The blue Princess Jasmine garb was almost see through and showed her stomach. Derek came behind her and growled. He was dressed as Prince Ali.

"You should have picked different costumes. I really don't like these. It shows too much of your body. I don't like people seeing what's mine."

Amila laughed and stepped away from Derek. She grabbed her cellphone and headed downstairs. Derek was on her trail and grabbed his keys. They got into his Camaro and headed to Lydia's house. When they got there the party was already jumping. They got out the car and went inside to enjoy themselves with their friends.


	20. Chapter 20

**author's note: so i'm back with a new chapter. i just want to let people know that this IS an au and somewhat ooc. i've gotten complaints (of course anon) and i thought i should let people now. anyways to the people who appreciate this story, thank you! so i hope you enjoy and please review!**

**btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 20: Full Moon

Amila stared at the clock for the third time in two minutes. It was only eleven o'clock and she was already antsy. She and her wolf couldn't wait until school was over. It was the full moon tonight and she was excited. Amila finally had a pack and mate she could run with during the night.

Before she met the pack she had to be locked up in a room in the basement. She would go in there before dusk and her mom or dad would throw a piece of raw meat in there when she finally wolfed out. In the morning they would let her out. It was really for the best, she didn't want to accidently hurt or kill someone. But now she could run around like she was meant to.

Finally the school day was over and Amila was pulling into her driveway. She quickly hopped out the car, the ride being torturous for a person who was anxious. Now she knew how stiles felt without his Adderall. When she got in the house, Derek was at the top of the stairs looking down at her with bright red eyes.

"Full moon getting to you too?" Amila said smirking

"Yeah. I've been thinking about you all day." Derek said growling

Amila just smiled and climbed the stairs. She knew Derek could smell her arousal so she brushed up against him, continuing on to their room. She could hear Derek growling as he followed her. She put her backpack on the bed and laid down on her stomach, and pulled out her homework.

"So you're going to ignore me?" Derek asked slightly agitated

"No babe I'm not trying to ignore you but I do have homework to do. Once I'm done we can have all the fun you want. But for now just lay down beside me and keep me company." Amila said patting the side where Derek usually slept on.

Derek huffed but lay down beside her. He was on his side so he wrapped his arms and legs around Amila as he put his nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Derek asked while rubbing his nose against Amila's neck and playing with the hem of her shirt

"Yeah. This will be my first full moon with a pack, and a mate!"

"I'm right with you on the mate thing. It should be interesting." He said now making circles with his fingers on her back

Amila shivered at the charged contact. "Why is that?"

"It's going to be our first coupling in wolf form. It's a special thing between mated wolves."

"Oh." Amila said as she was panicking

Coupling? As in Derek was going to mount her in wolf form? Amila kept panicking as these questions ran through her head. 'Maybe I could just chain myself up somewhere,' Amila thought. Derek noticed the slight fear in Amila's scent, which made him worry.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked looking at her.

Amila knew there was no sense in lying to Derek, especially when since they are werewolves and could tell when people were lying.

"When you said coupling, did you mean what I thought you meant?"

"Well if you were talking about sex then yes. It's normal for a mated couple to have sex during the full moon. Since you'll be in full transition, your wolf will be in the forefront. Just don't worry about it okay?" he said stroking her hair.

Amila nodded and tried to refocus on her work. She was able to get it done since Derek had fallen asleep after an hour. She chuckled when she heard his light snoring, because usually she was the one to fall asleep first. Soon it was five o'clock and the sun would set in about an hour and a half.

"Der babe, wake up."

"I don't want to get up." He mumbled into her neck

"if you do I promise to give you a kiss."

"Well in that case…" Derek said as he untangled his limbs from Amila and stretched

Amila chuckled and leaned over and gently kissed Derek. Derek quickly deepened the kiss quickly. Amila's mouth parted and Derek took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Soon there was moaning and groping. Rarely did they just make out like this without it turning into actual sex, so it was nice.

Amila was never so thankful that she could heal rapidly. Derek decided to suck on her neck like he was a vampire and she was his prey. Amila began growling when Derek sucked on the spot right behind her ear. She eyed the time and saw that it was time for them to go.

"Babe get off. We need to leave." Amila said trying to push Derek off of her.

Derek huffed and rolled off of her. They put on their shoes and went downstairs. Isaac, Jackie, and Paul were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. It was the first time that Jackie, Paul, Melissa, and sheriff Stilinski also known as john; were going to experience a full moon with the pack. Earlier it was decided to take one car per household since the pack didn't want to draw attention to the woods tonight.

So they all piled into Isaac's car since it could fit them all comfortably and drove to the woods. They pulled up to the old hale house, where the pack was waiting. Amila had yet to see the house, and her heart went out to her mate. It must be hard to look at this place and think of what it used to be. to remember all the family he lost. Amila grabbed his hand a gave him a reassuring squeeze, but when she looked at Derek he was smiling down at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked

"No. I tell you later, I promise." Derek said

Amila knew whatever he was going to tell her was extremely personal, so she let it go. They walked to where the rest of the pack was. Paul and John were starting a fire where the humans would sit and relax while the wolves ran. They were going to barbeque and roast s'mores. If the wolves got tired they could shift and enjoy time with the rest of the pack.

The sun set and al the wolves could feel the power of the moon taking over. Derek started to strip and shifted. He was a black wolf with striking red eyes; since he was alpha his size was about waist level.

The others took their cue from him and stripped and shifted. Amila changed into a wolf with a light brown coat that sparkled a dark red in the moon light. Her eyes were bright green, unlike her pack mates who all had amber eyes. She was about the same height as Erica, who had a light brown coat and a golden under tone, but Amila had more girth to her. When she and Derek would finally bond, her wolf will increase in size to accommodate her alpha female status.

Isaac and scoot were almost identical in their grey and white coloring. The only difference was that Isaac had a big white patch on his under belly, where Scott did not. Jackson was a dark brown with light brown on his paws, muzzle, and tail. And Boyd was an allover dark brown, with a black under tone.

Derek howled to the moon and the pack followed. They all galloped into the forest leaving the humans to their own devices. Throughout the night the each wolf came and hung out with their human pack mates.

Lydia, Stiles, and Allison were off to the side most of the night talking about teir mates. Soon their conversation turned to their Alpha's wedding. Jackie and mellisa joined in too. Leaving john and paul to discuss grilling techniques.

Finally sun rise broke over the hills and all of the wolves came back and shifted into their human forms. The changed into their clothes and everyone packed up and left.

When amila and her family finally got home everyone separated and went to shower and get a good night's sleep. Even though it was five in the morning; luckily it was Sunday so they could sleep in.

Amila and Derek got in there room and took off their clothes and headed into the shower. Since they had coupled many times throughout the night, neither one tried anything.

After they had dried off and changed into pajamas; pajama pants for Derek and shorts and Derek's t-shirt for Amila. They got into bed and spooned, with derek nuzzling his nose into the back of her neck; their favorite way to sleep. Except both of them were to energized to fall asleep right away, so Amila decided to ask Derek the question that had been on her mind.

"Der, why were you smiling earlier?" she asked softly and turned to face Derek

"I knew you wouldn't forget that. I was smiling because for the first time in a very long time it doesn't hurt to think about my family. When I think of them now it's mostly about how Laura would tease me if she found out I was so love stuck. My mom would be the one trying to get you to make me visit more often. I think her and Jackie would be good friends. They both like to cook. And my dad and my older brother Collin would be congratulating me on finding my mate."

"I know I would love them too. You know what I think you should do? Maybe think about rebuilding your house. I would love for us to make it our home one day. Probably raise one or two pups there." Amila said smiling at him

Derek smiled back, "really? I was thinking about that for the past couple of days. I was trying to find a way to ask you. You only want one or two pups?"

"Nice! I like when we're on the same page. I'm thinking big kitchen and a room where I could sew. As for the pups, we never really talked about it but I think I want about three kids but I wouldn't object to more."

Derek chuckled. "We will plan it out when I get the floor plans. And I would like a big family so three is great but more is always fine with me too."

After that they talked about the house and kids, until they fell asleep. The last thought on Derek's mind was how good Amila was for him and his wolf. And how he always wanted make her happy.


	21. Chapter 21

**author's note: so i really just want to write the wedding already because i have so many ideas, but i realize that i have to build up to it. so here is the new chapter. i hope you like it, please review**

**oh btw i don't own Teen Wolf**

Chapter 21: Some Decisions

Amila was sitting on the floor, in her family room surrounded by her pack. They were all doing various things like homework, studying for SATS, and filling out college applications. The only one missing was Derek, because he had to work.

"Are you doing another college app?" stiles asked looking over Amila's shoulder.

"Yeah Berkeley. I heard that they have a good fashion program. Plus it's only like three hours away from here. So if I did I could stay there during the week in an apartment and come home during the weekends. I'm not sure though, I still have to talk to my parents and Derek about it."

"That's where I applied to." Isaac says

"Me too." Jackson and Stiles say in unison.

Amila smiled at the fact that three of her pack mates would be with her of they decided to go to Berkeley. She was about to reply when her ears tuned into the Camaro pulling into the driveway. Few minutes later Derek entered the family room and sat down to floor next to Amila. He nuzzled her neck and Amila could feel the tiredness rolling off of him in waves.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap? And I'll be there in a few minutes." she asked him

Derek shook his head in disagreement and laid his head on her lap. She shrugged her shoulders at her pack mates' questioning glances and ran her fingers through his hair. Derek began lightly snoring right away and Amila finished her application. The pack began watching movies and playing games. Two hours later everyone went home leaving Isaac, Amila and a still sleeping Derek alone.

Just then Jackie walked with an arm full of groceries. Isaac stood up and helped his mother put the groceries away. Thirty minutes later Amila could smell the scents of dinner floating in the air.

"Der babe. Wake up dinner is almost ready." She said gently shaking Derek awake

"Huh? Wha-?" Derek said sleepily

Amila just chuckled and waited for Derek to fully awake.

"How long was I asleep?" Derek asks

"About two hours. Dinner should be done soon. And then after that we can do whatever you want since I did my homework already." Amila said smiling at him

Derek nodded and stood up to do a full body stretch. He winced at the popping his bones made. He was about to say something when Paul came into the family room. He had come home earlier but had been stuck in his study making overseas business calls.

"Hey you guys whats up?" he asked

"Hey daddy. Nothing much. How were the calls?"

"Good made some head way. How about you Derek?" Paul said turning to his future-son in law

Derek was about to answer when Jackie called them all to the table. They all sat down at the table and filled their plates. There was silence for a few moments before Jackie spoke up.

"So anyone have anything interesting to share?"

"I applied to Berkeley." Amila said after swallowing her food

She looked and saw that everyone was in shock except for Isaac who had been told earlier.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing honey. I just thought we discussed New York." Jackie said

Amila shrugged. "Yeah but that's before I met Derek and the pack. I'm about to be a wife to someone, and honestly being that far away from Derek is not something I'm interested in. and before you say anything I looked at Berkeley's fashion program. It's just as good as some of the schools in New York. Plus it three hours away so I could come home on the weekends if I wanted too."

"Okay…if this is what you want then its fine. Isaac applied there too. Right honey?" Jackie asked Isaac

"Yeah. Music theory."

"Well let's hope you two get in!" Paul said

Amila turned to Derek. "Derek you haven't said anything. Are you okay with this?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just hope you don't regret it and end up resenting me."

Amila sighed, "Derek I'm not going to regret it or resent you. I get to study what I love and be around the person I love. It's a win-win. The only thing I would regret is if I moved to New York and left you to handle the pack by yourself. So are we good on this subject now?"

Derek grinned and nodded. "Yeah we are. I have something to tell you all, except Amila since she already knows."

"What?" Jackie, Paul and Isaac ask in unison

"I am rebuilding my old house. I got the floor plans today."

"That's great Derek! But can you afford that?" Amila asked

"Yeah. I have a little bit of money left from my family's life insurance and from my trust fund that I can use. I was going to use it to fund law school but I think this is a better cause. I mean it's going to be our family home right?" He said shrugging

"Right" Amila said.

"Derek I think you should save that money for law school like you originally planned. As for building your house I'll help fund it. Like you said it's going to be you and Amila's family home." Paul said to the younger man

Derek eye's bugged and he almost choked on his food.

"What? You can't be serious? You've done so much already. You've taken me into your home and let me stay here rent free and you're paying for our wedding.'

Paul grinned and just shook his head. "Derek I am serious. You don't understand that the thing I did were purely selfish because they were for the benefit of my child. This home would be for the benefit of my child too. I would do anything for my children." Paul said staring into Isaac's eyes and then Amila's.

Derek just sat there in stunned silence. Amila just sat there knowing not to argue with her father because once his mind was made up there was no changing it.

"So after dinner how about you, Amila, and I look over those floor plans. Is that okay with you?" Paul asked

Derek nodded. Soon they all went back to eating. After they were done and the dishes were clear; Derek, Paul, and Amila went to the family room. Paul and Amila sat in the family room while Derek went to go get the floor plans from his car. Once he came in, he laid them on the table.

After an hour they had finalize the planning. The original plans were kept to some degree. There were five bedrooms upstairs including the master, which had its own bathroom, two bathrooms, a small library, and living room. The only thing Amila insisted on was making the kitchen bigger, since the pack would be coming over. Amila just sat there smiling, happy that her mate was trying to build a future for them. That was all she could have asked for.


	22. Chapter 22

**author's note: so just a warning that this chapter is a little thanksgiving based. i know the holiday isn't until a couple weeks. but this might be my last update for a while. so i hope you enjoy and review. **

**oh btw don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 22: Visitors!

It had been a couple weeks since Amila and Derek sat down with Paul to start the redesigning of the hale house. The construction was now under way. Now fall was in full effect and it was the Tuesday before thanksgiving. Thanksgiving hadn't been big at the Cartwright house. Usually Paul's parents came in from Texas, where they lived, and stayed through the holiday. This year it would be different.

Amila had just sat down at the lunch table the pack deemed as theirs. Everyone had started eating. The only one missing was Scott because he had a test to make up before they went on break.

"So what are we doing for thanksgiving?" Stiles asked looking at his pack mates.

Everyone just shrugged. Amila swallowed her food and spoke up.

"Well our grandparents are coming for thanksgiving. My parents told them about Isaac and they are so excited to meet him."

Everyone looked at the topic of discussion. "What? I never knew my birth grandparents. I can't wait to meet them. I just hope they don't have a problem with me being gay."

Amila waved him off, "trust me they won't have a problem with it. They'll probably insist on meeting Stiles though. As for you guys, you're invited for dinner if you want. My mom is probably going to make enough anyways."

"I'll be there. My parents are going on a skiing trip anyways. Anything I need to bring? What time should I be there?" Lydia said speaking up

Both Lydia and Jackson had the misfortune of parents who didn't spend time with their children. Amila knew she was going to see those two at dinner so she wasn't surprised that Lydia spoke up. She knew Jackson wouldn't ask though.

"No you don't have to bring anything. As for time, dinner starts at six. Jackson you are invited too. I think my dad will be engrossed in football and might need another guy other than my grandpa and Isaac to talk about it with." She said looking at the blond guy.

Jackson shrugged his shoulders, but Amila knew that he would come.

"Stiles, Melissa and your dad already told my mom you guys were coming over. So she expects you there. Erica, Boyd, Allison, the offer stands if you want to come." Isaac said

Soon the day was over and the thanksgiving break had started. When Amila and Isaac got home they could hear two voices in the house talking. Amila looked at Isaac and smiled.

"Grandma and Grandpa are here!" she said running to the door

When she got in she could hear her grandmother's voice in the family room. So she grabbed Isaac's hand and went into the room. There she saw her grandparents sitting down with her parents and Derek.

Duke and Lola Cartwright had always been kind people. They had doted on their only child Paul, and supported him through everything. When their son adopted Amila they doted on their grandchild. Now that they were retired, they traveled the world. They weren't the typical grandparents. They looked more like middle age hippies than anything. They both had aged nicely, Lola had even had most of her signature red hair color; with streaks of grey here and there. Duke had gone grey but he had a body of a thirty year old.

"Grandma!" Amila yelled going over to hug her grandmother.

"Mimi! I've missed you! you know I brought some amazing fabrics for you. You're going to love them. Got them from India." Lola said looking at Amila

"Cool." Amila said

"Hey! What about your dear old grandpa?" Duke said to his granddaughter

Amila went over and hugged and gave a kiss on the check to Duke. Isaac was standing there looking at the interaction when Jackie waved him over.

"Duke, Lola, we have someone we want you to meet. This is your grandson, Isaac."

"Well I always wanted a grandson. Hello Isaac I'm your grandpa." Duke said outstretching his arms for a hug.

Isaac hesitantly went over and hugged the man. He sniffed duke and smiled at the fact that the man smelled of apples and home. He knew that his new grandfather would never hurt him. Duke released him and Isaac went over to Lola who hugged him to and then held him an arm's length away as if she was studying him.

"I hope the clothes I got you on our travels will fit. It seems that Jackie didn't tell me you would be so tall. So where is this boyfriend you have? Stiles, right?"

Isaac's mouth dropped and a bright red blush crept up his neck and onto his cheeks. Lola just chuckled at him.

"Oh honey it's nothing to be embarrassed about. So your gay, so what? I just want to meet this Stiles. I've already met Derek, it would only be fair."

Amila looked at Derek who was smirking at his beta's embarrassment. She sat next to him and glared, when he turned his smirk on him.

"What did she tell you? She told you stories didn't she?" Amila said

Derek laughed, "oh yeah. I loved the one about binky."

Amila groaned and turned her glare on her parents, "you promised you wouldn't let grandma tell stories!"

"Sorry pumpkin. But we couldn't stop her. They are just stories." Paul said shrugging

Amila quirked an eyebrow, "oh really. Then I think grandma should tell Derek and Isaac some stories from your childhood. How about the one where you were three and at the barbeque-"

"Oh hush you too. I'm sorry I told the binky story Mimi." Lola said waving them off

Derek was still chuckling, so Amila nudged him in his side.

"Oh you are so going to regret laughing later." She said lowly knowing only she, Isaac, and Derek could hear. The alpha just gave her a grin.

"So back to your boyfriend. What kind of name is Stiles anyways?" Duke asked

"It's his nickname. If I told you his real name he would kill me. And he is at home. You'll meet him when he and his dad come over for thanksgiving dinner." Isaac said.

"Can't wait! Now I have presents for you and Amila. Just let me go get them." Lola said getting up.

After she went upstairs duke turned his sights on Amila.

"Your parents tell us you are getting married. Don't you think seventeen is too young?" he asked

"Wasn't grandma seventeen when you two got married? And you've been together for what for forty years?" Amila countered

Duke just laughed and shook his head. "So you two love each other huh?"

"Yes sir we do. Amila means everything to me, and I promise you I will take care of her for the rest of my life." Derek said, speaking up for the first time.

"You better.' Paul muttered.

Jackie was going to say something, when Lola came into the room with bags. Thirty minutes later the bags were empty. Amila and Isaac had both gotten new clothes. Amila was especially excited about the sari her grandmother picked out. They had also gotten Isaac a guitar, so he could practice his music. After that they all ate dinner together, listening to Duke and Lola's stories about their travels.

Soon Amila and Derek were in their bedroom. Derek was on the bed lying on his back, while Amila was in the bathroom. She came out and slowly took off her shirt and pulled down her pants.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked noticing her lack of clothing, and getting aroused.

"Changing." Amila said innocently even though she could smell the effect she had on Derek

Derek got up and went over to her. He grabbed her in a back hug and began to kiss and nip her neck. Amila ground against him, earning a moan from Derek. She turned in his arms and guided him over to bed. She pushed him onto the bed and straddled his lap. She bent down and kissed his neck and his ear.

"Take off your clothes." She whispered into his ears and got off of him

Derek nodded and stood up took off of his clothes. He laid on top of Amila and she rolled them over so she on top again. She began to grind against him again. Derek began to push his hips up to get more friction. Since Amila still had her underwear on it felt amazing against his skin.

Amila gazed down and saw Derek's eyes were burgundy and she could feel his claws pricking his skin. She began to grind harder earning growls and moans from Derek.

"I'm about to…I'm going to..." Derek panted

Amila rolled off of him and laid down in her spot. She got out under the covers and laid down. Derek sat up and glared at her.

"Why did you stop? I was close."

"I told you that you would regret laughing. How about you go finish in the bathroom?" Amila said

"Baby you know I didn't mean to laugh." Derek said nuzzling against her

"Well you did. Now you have to live with the consequences. Maybe next time you won't" Amila retorted

Derek just sighed knowing he lost the argument. At least he didn't have to worry about coming since the mood was now ruined. He got under the covers and snuggled against Amila's back. He forgot that even though Amila was his mate, that she was still a woman. If they felt you did them wrong, they would make you pay up.


	23. Chapter 23

**author's note: so here's a thanks giving continuation of the last chapter. it's sorta fluffy, but i promise the sexy times will happen soon. i need you opinion on whether i should skip months and have their wedding or if i should continue the as i've been doing. aish i don't know! anyways please review!**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 23: Thanksgiving Time!

Amila sniffed the air and could smell the cinnamon in the air. Immediately she knew her grandmother was making her famous French toast. If she didn't get down there soon her dad and grandpa would try to take all the French toast. So she got up, not seeing Derek lying on the bed, he must have been down stairs already, and put on some sweat pants.

She rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen where her grandmother was standing at the stove flipping the French toast on the griddle.

"A batch is coming up Mimi. There's bacon and eggs too." Lola said

Amila nodded and grabbed a cup of coffee and a plate of food and sat at the table in between her grandfather and Derek.

"Hey babe." she said kissing Derek on the cheek

"Hey you. I was wondering when you were going to wake up." He said smirking at her

She playfully rolled her eyes and began eating her food. Soon the whole kitchen buzzed with the families' chatter. When everyone was done, Amila went upstairs to dress for the day.

Forty minutes later she was sitting on the bed in a forest green pullover and dark blue skinny jeans. Her hair was still damp so she put it in a bun. Just as she was about to get up Derek came into the room.

"Hey I was just seeing if you were dressed. Duke wants to check out how the house is coming along, Isaac is coming with us. Do you want to come?"

Amila grinned, "of course I want to come! Let me just put on my boots."

She stood up and put on her boots, still smiling at Derek. She was going to ask why he didn't just ask her from downstairs, and then remembered that her grandparents would be suspicious since they didn't know about werewolves.

They went downstairs and saw duke and Isaac c were waiting for them. They agreed on taking Amila's jeep, which meant she would drive, since no one was allowed to drive her baby but her.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the hale property. They all got out and saw that the burnt out shell of the building was torn down completely. In its place was the house's frame.

"Wow it's going to be amazing." Amila said

"You think so? It's definitely bigger than before." Derek said looking at the frame

"What are you going to do with all this space?" duke asks

Amila side eyes Isaac and Derek. There is no way they could explain they would need the space for pack gatherings. It was common for the pack to congregate wherever the alpha was so they needed the room. But they couldn't tell duke that.

"Well you know I was thinking maybe some of the rooms could be guest rooms for now. Maybe a study or office for Derek." Amila said

Duke shook his head in agreement, "as long as there aren't any baby rooms for a while. I'm too young to be a great grandpa just yet."

Isaac began to laugh as Amila and Derek stood there blushing in embarrassment.

"Trust me Duke; you have nothing to worry about. Amila and I have a ways to go before we even think about having children." Derek says

Duke gives out a hearty laugh and goes to inspect the frame a little closer. Amila turns to Derek and gives him a look of gratitude. Derek just shrugs his shoulders and goes over to Duke. He leaves Isaac and Amila standing by the car.

"You guys discussed kids?" Isaac asked quirking an eyebrow

"Yeah we have. It was more talking about the future. We both want kids, and plan to have them down the road. Like after I finish college and start on my career. So you have a while until you are going to be called Uncle Isaac."

Isaac perked up at the thought of being an uncle. He draped his arm over his younger sister and watched as duke and Derek talked about the dynamics of the house.

Two days later Amila woke up at ten in the morning. She had been roped into cooking thanksgiving dinner with her mom and grandmother. So she had to get up early and prepare to spend a day in the kitchen. She looked at Derek who had rolled over and went back to sleep once she told him she was just going to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later when she came out there were still light snores coming from Derek. She quickly got dressed in her Victoria Secret black sweats that had pink printed on the bottom. She paired it with a black tank top, ankle socks, and braided her hair into one braid.

"Where are you going?" Derek mumbled, though Amila could still hear him

"To help mom and grandma cook, so you can keep sleeping if you want to. But I think breakfast is going to be served in like an hour." Amila said going over to give him a kiss.

Derek tried to pull her down to make the chaste kiss into something more passionate. Amila moaned into the kiss but tried to move away from Derek.

"Look I really need to go downstairs. How about you get so more sleep?" she asked

Derek scowled, "I can't really go back to sleep with a boner."

Amila just shrugged, "you started it. Maybe I'll finish it later."

She gave him a wink and hurried out the door. She could hear Derek grumbling about his erection and how he had to take care of it himself. Amila ignored him and went downstairs into the kitchen.

Lola and Jackie were already starting on the food. Lola was working on the stuffing for the turkey while Jackie was starting on the dough for the homemade bread.

"Hey Mimi, grab a bowl and start on the green beans. If you need something to eat first I have a breakfast burrito waiting for you." Jackie said kneading the dough

Amila nodded and got the burrito and some coffee. When she was done she got started on helping with the food. The three women kept the room filled with chatter talking about a range of topics. Soon the topic of the wedding came up once again.

"Are we going to meet Derek's family before the wedding?" Lola asked looking at Jackie and Amila.

Jackie gets wide eyed on the subject and turns to Amila. She just shrugs not knowing if she should tell her grandmother the truth.

"Actually I'm the only one left in my family. My family died in a fire years ago." Derek said coming down the stairs, dressed in his head to toe black, looking very intimidating.

Lola gasped, "Oh that's horrible, I'm sorry-"

Derek waved her off, "it's fine you didn't know."

Lola gets up and goes over to hug Derek. Amila stares in shock knowing that Derek doesn't like most people in his personal space. But he just stands there and accepts the hug that her grandmother gives him.

"Well you're family now." Lola said standing back looking at him.

He smirks at her and takes a seat next to Amila, who resumes peeling potatoes. Amila stops what she is doing and gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. He just gives a closed lip smile and eats his burrito.

A few minutes after Derek had been in the kitchen; Duke, Paul and Isaac file in one by one. The next half an hour is spent talking about the football game that is on today and sports. Soon Lola shoos all the men out the kitchen and they all go to into the family room to watch the television.

Around three thirty the doorbell rings. Amila goes to answer it since her mother and grandmother are still cooking, and the guys don't want miss a minute of the football game. When she opens it she sees the Stilinskis standing there with Lydia and Jackson.

"Hey guys your early!" Amila said standing to the side so they can enter the house

"Yeah we know but Lydia over here couldn't wait to meet your grandparents." Jackson said with a shrug

"So where are they?" Lydia asks after giving Amila a hug.

"Well grandpa Duke is in the family room watching football with the guys and grandma Lola is in the kitchen with mom cooking. I'll take you to meet grandpa first and then grandma." Amila said leading the group into the family room where shouting was coming from

When they got there Derek and Duke were both standing up shouting at the screen while Isaac and Paul shook their heads in dismay. She cleared her throat and all four guys turned to her.

"Hey grandpa duke I want you to meet Stiles, his dad John, Lydia and Jackson." She said pointing to each person

"So your Stiles?" he said looking at the boy in question

"Yes sir." Stiles said hesitantly

Duke just laughed and shook his head, "oh my wife is going to have fun questioning you."

Stiles stood there with wide eyes and looked at Isaac who just shrugged his shoulders. Duke then turned to John who had become an instant friend when John stated he was a cowboys fan. Lydia and Jackson also said their hellos to Duke. Amila then guided them to the kitchen.

"Hey grandma I got some people for you to meet." Amila called out making her grandmother turn away from the stove.

She introduced Lola to everyone. After the introductions John and Jackson went back into the family room to watch the game. Stiles and Lydia stood there in a kitchen a little uncomfortable ad Lola had her eyes trained on stiles.

"Oh take a seat. Lydia you can peel the sweet potatoes. And Stiles you can start shucking corn." Lola said

Amila went back to helping her mom with the food. Stiles and Lydia got started on the tasks that they had been given.

"So Stiles how long have you and my grandson been going out?" lola asked

"Um…about a year now." Stiles said hesitantly once again

"Are you serious?" she asks

He and Lydia share questioning looks while Jackie and Amila just ignore Lola's antics.

"Yes we are exclusive and serious. I plan on marrying him one day." Stiles says with all the confidence he has.

Lola turns around again and cocks her eyebrow at him. She then breaks out into a grin.

"Good. Now I get two grandson in-laws. I do expect great grandchildren one day, not right now because I'm too young and fabulous."

They all burst out laughing at her antics. The kitchen is soon filled with as much chatter as the family room. Around five thirty the whole pack shows up. All of the guys with the exception of Stiles are in the family room. The girls, with the exception of Allison, who was coming later, were in the kitchen. It could be considered sexist but no one cared.

The rest of the night was spent with everyone laughing and having a good time. Everyone ate way more than they should have and they all sat around in the family room afterwards. Amila looked at her make shift family and smiled. This was the perfect way to spend thanksgiving.


	24. Chapter 24

**author's note: 52 followers? wow you guys are awesome. here's another chapter i hope you like it. please review!**

**oh btw don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 24: Trouble Brewing...

Amila sighed as she watched some teenagers enter the café. The Blue Moon Café, had finally been built and it quickly became the popular spot for people to hangout. Jackie had hired Amila to be a waitress and Isaac to take care of the smoothie and coffee orders. She had also had given Stiles, Erica, and Boyd jobs too. Erica worked in the back with Jackie and the staff; she had become one of Jackie's apprentices. Stiles was a waiter like Amila, and Boyd worked with Isaac.

"Ugh I'm ready for this day to be over." Amila said as she handed her brother a smoothie order.

"Why so you can see Derek?" Isaac asked in melody

"No! Maybe…yes. It's just that he's been gone for a week! Exactly what alpha things does he need to take care of that he has to be gone a week? And I'm still mad that he took Scott instead of me." she said pouting slightly

Isaac just rolled his eyes at her pouting and went to fill the smoothie order. Derek had a pack meeting last week telling the pack that he was going to take care of business. He also said that Scott would be joining him, since Scott was his head beta. Which truly puzzled most of the pack, until Derek explained that Scott was the one who had been a werewolf longer compared to the others – except Amila. So Amila was in charge of running the pack in Derek's absence and Isaac was acting as second.

"I mean he wouldn't even tell me what he was leaving for. He told me he would tell me when he came back. As if that's not going to stop me from making up worst case scenarios in my head." Amila said again this time fully pouting.

Isaac chuckled and handed her the smoothie.

"Well guess what it's December and now you have all of winter break to spend time with him. You can even make him pay a little." He said with a shrug

Amila brightened up at that idea. She took the smoothie and went to her customer's table. She had just sat the smoothie on the table and was going to another table, when the door chimed indicating someone had walked in.

Amila looked and saw an older man standing at the door. He was around forty or so and fairly tall around six five; he was pale with blond hair and brown eyes. She was going to dismiss him, but instincts told her to pay close attention. He walked over to an empty table which happened to be in her section. She grabbed a menu and walked over to him.

"Hi I'm Amila and I'll be your server today." She said happily though she didn't feel it.

She sniffed and instantly recognized that the man was a wolf, and alpha at that. He looked at her and smiled waiting for her to realize who was sitting in front of her.

"Who are you and why are you on this territory?" She leaned down and whispered in a low tone.

"I would like an iced tea and a grilled chicken panini." He said in a dismissive tone

Amila begrudgingly smiled and went to put in his order. She handed the ice tea order to Isaac. She whipped out her cellphone and began to text Isaac. She didn't want the guy to overhear their conversation. Though if her mom saw her she would have a hernia.

_Check out the older guy sitting next to the window. He's an alpha_

Isaac grabbed his phone and read the message. He looked at the man and then back at his sister.

_What does he want? Who is he? Does Derek know?_

Amila just shrugged her shoulders and went to give the man his iced tea.

"So do you want to tell me who you are and why you're here or are we going to play the guessing game?"

The man looked up at her and grinned, which could be compared to a snake smiling at its prey.

"I am Alexander Cade. Alpha of the Cade pack. As for why I'm here, I'm just passing through. Seeing the land I'm going to get when Derek Hale forfeits it to me. Is there a problem?" he asked

Just when Amila was about to reply one of the cooks shouted that the food was ready. She went to go get it and decided to use her fifteen minute break so she could talk to Cade. She alerted the manager and he signed off. She back to Cade's table and set his food down. Instead of leaving she sat in the chair across from him.

"You know I have a problem with you being here. We both know it's against rules to enter a territory without permission of the alpha. And what makes you so sure that Derek is going to forfeit the land to you?" she said quirking an eyebrow

"Are you saying that you and Derek are going to mate after all?" he asked, rolling his eyes at Amila's shocked expression. "You smell like your alpha. Plus I got your name from the lycan council."

"You need to leave. Derek will not be happy that you came here without permission." She said deflecting from his question

"I think you will be a fine mate if I do say so myself. And your scent is just heavenly. I can see it now, you heavy with my pups."

Amila tried to keep the bile from rising in her throat, "I'd rather surrender to a pack of hunters than to let you touch me. Trust me you and me mating will never happen so keep dreaming buddy."

"We'll see about that." Cade said as he stood up and fished his wallet out his back pocket. He set some money on the table and left.

Amila watched as he got into his black escalade and drove off. As soon as he did she texted Derek

_Hey when are you coming back tonight?_

_We are about an hour away. Why whats up?_

_Nothing I just wanted to know. I'll see you when you get home. ILY!_

_I love you too. See you soon_

Amila put her phone away and worked the rest of her shift. Two hours later she and Isaac were on their way home. When she got into the driveway she could hear Derek talking to her dad.

She stepped in, followed by Isaac and went straight to the family room. She saw Derek relaxing and talking about the basketball game that he and her dad were watching. She hated to spoil the moment but he needed to know.

"Hey babe." Derek said without turning around

"Hey." She said leaning over him and giving him and upside down kiss.

"Don't you want to tell Derek about that thing" Isaac said flopping down next to Paul.

"What thing?" Derek and Paul said simultaneously

Amila threw a pillow at Isaac and sat next to Derek.

"Well today at the café, Alexander Cade came in."

"What?! What did he say? Did he touch you? I'll kill him!" Derek shouted as he stood up and started pacing. His eyes began to glow red

Amila got up and hugged him, knowing the contact would calm him down some.

"For one he didn't touch me. Two he said that he was here to see the territory that you were going to forfeit. And kept making it seem as if I was going to mate with him. Like he seemed really confident now that I think about it."

Derek's eyes snapped towards her, "Do you remember what he said exactly?"

"Well he said that my scent was heavenly and that I would make a good mate. Then I said keep dreaming because we would never happen. And then he said we'll see about that."

"He's planning something. I don't know what but he is. He's going to try to stop our mating." Derek said as he stopped pacing to think

"Obviously. But what if you guys dropped hints about your wedding date to him, and then actually moved your wedding and mating ceremony up? That way cade doesn't stand a chance to ruin anything." Isaac said

"That may work. Maybe we could send him a fake invitation or something? And then we could actually invite everyone else for the real wedding. I mean it's not like any of the plans are set in stone or anything." Amila said shrugging

"That's a good idea, but are you sure you don't mind moving up the wedding? I know you had everything set for valentine's day." Paul asked after he saw the look of apprehension on Derek's face

"I don't mind. But Derek's the one that's calling the meeting about this and telling Lydia. How about New Year's Eve then? It's in like three weeks. You think that'll be ok?" she asked Derek

"Yeah I'm fine with New Year's Eve. I'll send a mass text for a pack meeting tonight." Derek said taking out his phone.

An hour later the whole pack was sitting in the family room waiting to hear what Derek had to say.

"It's bad news isn't it? Every time I get one of your texts for these pack meetings it's bad news.' Stiles said

Derek just ignored him. He then went on to tell the pack about Amila's meeting with alexander cade and their plans to move the wedding up to New Year's Eve. Of course Lydia freaked out.

"What? That's in three weeks and Amila hasn't even gotten her dress yet. How do you expect me to plan a wedding in three weeks?" Lydia shouted

"Calm down Lydia. If anyone can plan a fabulous wedding it's you. Plus we can find Amila a wedding dress tomorrow. Right Amila?" Allison said trying to calm the red head down.

Amila shrugged, "sure. I'm free. I'll let you bombard me with wedding stuff tomorrow if it makes you feel happy."

After that Lydia seemed to calm down. She then began to talk about the wedding with the Allison, Erica, Jackie, and Melissa. Amila just sat back and watched letting Lydia brainstorm ideas. If she wanted to change something she would do it tomorrow. Right now all she wanted to do is soak in the tub.

Soon the pack left and Amila hurried upstairs to draw the bath that she so desperately wanted to take. She had just stripped down and was completely in her birthday suit when Derek came into the bathroom.

"Do you want company?" he asked

Amila turned around and smiled, "sure I would love some."

He gave her his infamous smirk and began to strip. He then got into the tub and sat down. Amila followed and sat in between his legs so that his front was pressed against her back.

"So…where did you go this week?" she asked

Derek sighed knowing that he should have expected that question. Amila rarely forgot things and tended to bring it up whether he liked it or not.

"I had to meet with an alpha that was friends with my parents. He asked me to be a witness in some meeting that he had. It ended up turning into an extended stay. I would have brought you with me but it's more accepting to bring the head beta to these types of things. We usually don't bring mates because then our head won't be in the game. So I'm sorry you couldn't go, though I was thinking of you the whole time." He said.

Amila just nodded and thought of their upcoming nuptials. She just hoped that everything went according to plan.


	25. Chapter 25

**author's note: this is a long chapter. and most of it's smut so if you don't like that i say you can just skip it. i hope you like it since i wrote this a like 2 am (i hope it makes some sense.) please enjoy and review!**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 25: An Interesting Decision

"Lydia if you make me try on one more dress I swear I will bite you, whether you're immune or not. Mom make her stop." Amila whined

Jackie just chuckled at her daughter's antic while Lydia rolled her eyes.

"I swear I will show up to my wedding in combat boots and jeans. I will so do it Lydia!" Amila pressed further

This time Erica, Allison and Mellissa were the ones to laugh.

"You're the one who keeps turning down every dress!" Lydia exclaims

"I wouldn't have to if you would stop putting me in these Cinderella dresses. How about this, I'll try on one more dress if I get to pick it?" Amila asked but not really caring if Lydia said no or not.

They all shrugged their shoulders, and Amila searched the racks to find a suitable dress. Just as she was about to pick up a dress off the rack, she saw it. The dress was on a mannequin that Amila had passed by a couple times. The dress was a fitted trumpet gown with a subtle pink flower lace overlay and a sweep train.

Amila got the dress from the consultant and went to go change. When she came back out of the dressing room, all the girls looked at her wide eyed.

"Well?" She asked

"It's beautiful! That's definitely the one." Jackie says wiping away the tears that were brimming in her eyes.

After that the dress was purchased and taken to the back for alterations. Amila decided to head home while the others did some more shopping. Luckily she had enough sense to drive her own car. Right now all she wanted to do was lay down with Derek.

Her thought began to wonder to Derek again. She had been doing that a lot today. Maybe it was because the wedding and mating is in three weeks. Speaking of the mating she had told herself that she was going to read up on it some more.

Fifteen minutes later Amila was headed to her room. She had heard Derek's heartbeat while she was downstairs so she knew he was there. When she got into her room Derek was laying on the bed snoring lightly. Like the teenagers in his pack Derek had a winter vacation from school, because of the free time he took longer shifts at the club, which usually meant he slept through the day.

Amila chuckles slightly and then tip toes across the room to her bookshelf and grabs a book on mating that her birthmother, Ana, left her. She sitss down at her desk and opens the book, settling down for a night of reading.

An hour later, Derek stirs awake. Amila hears the changing in his heart beat and breathing, but ignores it for now since she is engrossed in the book.

"When did you get here?" Derek asks as he stretches his limbs

"About an hour ago. Decided to catch up on some reading." Amila says not looking up from the book

"Huh…I would have thought Lydia would have had you shopping some more. What are you reading anyways?" he asked as he walked over to her trying to peer over her shoulder

"She did try but after two hours I found the perfect dress. And I'm reading a book on mating. I just want to be prepared. Did you know that it's encouraged for males to knot their mate during a claiming? It supposedly makes the bond even stronger." Amila said turning around and looked at Derek

Derek perked up an eyebrow, "that I didn't know."

"Maybe we should try it?" She states slash asks hesitantly

Derek's eyes flash a bright red and Amila can immediately smell the arousal coming of his body. In turn it makes her become turned on.

"Are you telling me that you want to take my knot when we claim each other?" Derek asks

"I thought that's what I just said-" Amila tried to say as she was abruptly cut off as Derek swooped down to kiss her.

They made out for a few minutes; the only sounds were of Amila's moaning. Derek lifted her off the chair and laid her down. He began to nuzzle her neck and peppering it with light kisses.

_Tonight Tonight it's a party on the rooftop, top of the world – _

It was Amila's phone ringing. She knew it was Scott since each pack member had their own ringtone. She had set Derek to _What Makes You Beautiful_, knowing that song makes him mad.

"Ignore it." Derek said as his hand went up her shirt

She took his advice and let it ring. It rung again as Derek had reached his hand under her bra to massage her breast, but she ignored it. This time it was Lydia calling – her ringtone being _Pretty _Girl Rock by Keri Hilson – Amila sighed. Derek rolled his eyes and rolled off of her as Amila answered the phone.

"What do you want Lydia? I'm in the middle of something." Amila barked

"Deaton wants to see you. He told Scott to call you but you weren't answering. He said try to visit him as soon as possible."

"Why would he want to see me?" she asked looking at derek who just shrugged.

"Didn't say. Just wanted to see you." Lydia says

"When did he want to see me?"

"As soon as possible apparently. Just you though." Lydia said

"Um ok Lyds see you later." Amila said before she hung up and turned to Derek who was sitting there with a confused face and a hard on.

"I'm not going to get any am I? You're going to Deaton aren't you?" Derek asked with a sigh

"Well Deaton didn't say right now." Amila said climbing on top of him

Derek smiled up at her and rolled them over so that he was on top once again. Amila found his dominance unbelievably arousing. He groaned as her lips met his softly and tentatively and the battle for self-control was lost. He pulled her against his body more tightly and took control of the kiss, pressing his mouth firmly against hers and teasing her with little swipes of his tongue against the seam of her lips. Amila gasped as Derek gently bit into her lower lip and he took advantage by claiming her mouth fully and forcefully with his talented tongue.

She felt as if the world was spinning as Derek asserted his power in the most pleasurable of ways. She was amazed at how easy it was to just lose herself in his intoxicating taste. He reminded her of the decadent flavor of dark chocolate and she could gladly stay like this with him forever. He traced her teeth with his tongue before drawing hers out almost playfully.

Derek's nostrils flared as he inhaled her scent. He ran his right hand down Rhea's body as he kissed her, from her back down to her left thigh and held her firmly as he devoured her mouth. He felt Amila move her hands down his chest timidly and growled as she reached the edge of his shorts. He removed his hand from her thigh and grabbed her hand that was against his lower abs, placing it firmly on his skin under his t-shirt and groaning at the feel of her skin on his.

Amila inched her hands slowly upwards, feeling his warm skin under her palms and his firm abdominal muscles. She scraped her nails lightly against his skin and felt as well as heard him growl his approval.

He ran his hands up the expanse of her back and gently cupped the back of her neck deepening the kiss. He stroked his tongue against her bottom lip and swallowed the quiet moan that escaped her. Her moan. It was a sound he could listen to all day and never get tired off.

Taking advantage of her open mouth, he flicked his tongue against hers, savoring the sweet taste that was distinctly her own. Breaking his lips away, he watched as she bit her swollen bottom lip while she tried to calm her erratic breathing.

He smiled when he saw the slight elongation of her teeth and bent forward, taking her bottom lip in between his own. He groaned when he felt her rotate her hips against him and smiled.

Derek lifted her chin so that she was looking in his eyes and placed a shit-eating grin on his face when he saw them flash bright green. The look in her eyes was making his body shake with uncontrollable desire especially that place in between his legs.

Amila looked into Derek's eyes and saw that they held a look of pure unadulterated lust that made her feel wanted like no other. She smiled when she saw his jaw clench and moaned. She bit her bottom lip when his hands finally reached her breast and lightly squeezed them.

She felt her juices leave from her womanhood and smiled seductively when her arousal assaulted her nose. Judging by the look in Derek's eyes he smelt it as well and that made her want to tease him even more. Rubbing her legs together, she tried to create some friction against her clit and groaned in frustration when she couldn't.

Derek knew that he would never tire of her body and made a vow to worship it every day until his last breath. Placing his hand on her hip, he bent his knees and pushed his groin forward, groaning when she pushed her crotch against him. She must have enjoyed the affect that had on him because she pulled back and swiveled her womanhood against his cock again, pushing back harder and harder each time she did it.

Derek felt what little control he was trying to hold onto slipping.

"You don't know how much I want to make love to you right now."

Placing a sly grin on her face, she brought Derek's head down and purred in his ear. "Make love to me baby."

Derek felt his control snap and hoisted her up so that he was looking in her eyes. He felt her slim, muscular legs wrap around his waist. Crushing his lips with hers, he swiftly dipped his index finger into her hot sex.

His wolf howled in delight when her pussy clenched around his digit, begging to be set free. He pushed him back into his mind, wanting this moment with his mate to himself, and removed his finger. He took off his shirt and was about to do the same with his pants, but stopped when he felt Amila's small hands on top of his and into her eyes.

He let her place his hands on her waist and watched as she slowly pushed his pants off his waist. Stepping out of his pants, he moved his hands to cup her ass and picked her up. Although he liked the fact she was trying to take control of their lovemaking, he and his wolf needed to dominate her body fast. "Take off your shirt."

Amila quickly discarded her shirt, feeling herself quiver with anticipation for what was to come. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly kissed his lips.

Derek starred down at her as she laid there in her naked glory. Her light chocolate skin seemed to glow, making him want to lick and see if she tasted just like his favorite candy. He locked eyes with her briefly before scanning over the smooth column of her neck that was begging to be kissed and marked with his bite.

Just the thought of her walking out in public with his marking made him salivate. He watched as she rose up on her elbows, causing his eyes to lock on her breast, which jiggled with her hasty movement. He broke his attention away and licked his lips when he got to the juncture in between her legs.

Derek moved forward, slowly crawling onto the bed and never taking his eyes off her womanhood. He lightly ran his fingers across the inside of her thighs causing them to quiver. Gently cupping the back of her knees, Derek spread her legs open, growling when he was hit head on with her arousal.

Bending down, he placed his nose close to her pussy and inhaled. "Baby...you smell so good."

Amila heard the huskiness in his voice and knew she was creating a wet spot beneath her. He was driving her crazy just minutes ago when he was looking at her body like she was the greatest creation on earth. She lifted her hips up off the bed, trying to silently communicate to him to finish what he started, growling in frustration when he only lifted his head and smiled at her.

Derek knew that Amila wanted him to dive right in and take her, but he wanted to take his time. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him, especially now since they were going to be married in a few weeks. Looking down at her glistening pussy lips, he felt his mouth water when he saw more of her juice ooze out of her and couldn't take it anymore. He had to taste her.

As soon as his tongue tasted her, he knew for sure he was obsessed with her taste. He was addicted when he had samples of her before, but this somehow felt different. She was tangy yet sweet at the same time, a combination many do not stumble over every day.

He plunged his tongue in as far as he could get it while gently sucking on her clit. He smiled when her legs clamped shut against his head and gently coaxed them open with his hands. He was not showing any mercy and wanted her to take his loving like a champ. If she wanted him to make love to her, then she was getting it.

Sucking harder on her clit, Amila's moans grew louder, spurring Derek on to suck as hard as he could. He looked up and saw her stomach start to contract, letting him know the she was about to come, but he didn't want her to just yet. He wanted to tease her until she was begging him to let her come. Her legs closed around his neck once again, causing him to smile. Lifting up, he grasped the back of her knees and pried her legs open. He looked up at her and called her name.

"Keep these legs open for me." Amila shook her head and moaned, still trying to close her legs.

Derek must not know what he is doing to her because there is no way she could keep her legs open while he feasted on her like a man on death row.

"But it's so good." Derek smirked and went back to eating her pussy.

He moved his hands from behind her knees, slowly running them over the expanse of her thighs, never once stopping the lapping of his tongue. Once he reached the apex of her thighs, he gently spread her lips with one hand and dipped his finger inside of her with the other. He smiled when he heard a long moan escape her throat and lifted his head.

"You like that baby?" Amila stopped thinking as soon as she felt Daniel's thick finger enter her pussy.

She knew he just asked her a question, but honestly could not comprehend what he was saying. All she was coherent of was his finger swirling around within her. She felt him add a second finger and bucked her hips when he curled them and flicked them against her spot.

"Oh God yes! Just like that!" Derek smiled proudly before removing his fingers and sticking them in his mouth.

He looked down at her body, now covered in a light sheen of sweat, before moving his gaze to her eyes. He saw the confusion in them and chuckled.

"It's not good to say God's name in vain." He lightly slapped her now swollen pussy lips for emphasis and smiled when she hissed and closed her legs.

Looking up, he quirked his eyebrow at her and watched as she slowly opened her legs for him. Moving up in between her thighs, he placed a long kiss on her lips.

"Good girl."

Placing his hands on the side of her head, he rose up and looked down at her. In all of his years that he has been on earth, he has never seen a more beautiful sight. He didn't know if it was the fact that he caused her lips to be swollen from his kisses or if it was the fact that her face was flushed from his previous ministrations, but Amila looked like an angel on earth, sent down from heaven for him only.

Bending down, he kissed her lips slowly while taking her thighs in his hands and opening her legs wider. Holding her legs open, he pulled back from the kiss and smiled when she poked out her lip in a pout. He placed a quick kiss on her lips before moving back on his knees. He let go of one of her legs and grabbed his cock in between his hand. Looking into her eyes, he lined up and pushed forward, watching as her mouth opened in a 'o' shape. He felt her muscles tense as they always did, and bit the inside of his cheek. If she kept this up, he knew for a fact he wouldn't be able to last long at all.

Bending forward, he placed kisses along the expanse of her neck, murmuring encouraging words in her ear. When he felt her loosen up, he pushed the rest of his cock in her hot glove, releasing a deep groan from within his and her chest.

"Shit..."

Derek pushed himself up and looked down at Amila, who had a content smile on her face. Pulling his hips back, he pushed back in. he kept up the rhythm as Amila's moans got louder. He was pretty sure the neighbors could hear her. A few minutes after she began shivering and clenching her muscles as her orgasm hit her in full force. Derek moaned at the vice grip that Amila had his dick in and came with a roar.

He rolled off of her and lay at her side. Amila sat up leaning against the headboard, grinning at Derek as if she was the cat who ate the canary.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing, just thinking about how I have the best fiancé ever."

Derek just smirked and closed his eyes. Amila knew he was going to go to sleep so she went in to the bathroom to take a shower. She then got dressed to see Deaton. Derek was still lying in the bed in post coital bliss.

"I'll see you when I get back." Amila said taking her phone and keys off the side table.

Derek nodded and then slipped right back into his semi coma. Amila just rolled her eyes and chuckled at her fiancé who decided to spread out on the bed showing off all his assets.

Soon she was on her way to see Deaton wondering what he had to talk to her about.

**sorry about the cliff hanger but i thought the chapter was a little long and so the deaton discussion will be the next chapter**


	26. Chapter 26

**author's note: sorry i made you guys wait so long, but for the past month or so i've been without my laptop and internet. now that i got it back i hope you guys like it. and for your patience i'm giving you a double update. also i have a sequel in mind for this so let me know if your interested.**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf**

Chapter 26: Getting Some News

"Hello is anyone here?" Amila called out in standing at the front door of Dr. Deaton's office.

Dr. Deaton came out from a back room and smiled at her.

"You must be Amila. How about you come on back and we can talk there?" He said gently walking to the back rooms.

Amila just followed him into the examination room. She knew Deaton had been an advisor to the Hale pack in the past so she trusted him somewhat. It just confused her on why he needed to see her.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you are confused in why you're here. That's understandable since I have yet to meet your acquaintance."

"Yeah it has crossed my mind on why I'm here." Amila said

"Well this afternoon Scott let it slip about you and Derek's mating in a couple weeks. I just want to make sure you are prepared for what is to come. Have you and Derek discussed the mating at all?"

Amila quirked an eyebrow, "yes he and I have discussed it. Exactly what do I need to prepare for?"

"Have you guys discussed knotting?"

This time Amila blushed and slowly shook her head yes.

"I don't know exactly what you and Derek have planned for the future but I would like to offer my services if you're interested."

"What services exactly?"

"Well back when the hale pack was alive I provided medical services for them. Such as patching them up when it called for medical attention. I also helped deliver the pups into the pack. I also provided birth control to the female wolves that needed it…" Deaton said trailing off purposely

Amila's eyes widened at the implication of what Deaton was telling her. She began to blush even harder than before making her comparable to a tomato.

"No I'm okay. I've been on birth control since I was thirteen to regulate my menstruation. And plus Derek and I will be using condoms during our mating just in case."

Deaton nodded in understanding, "both of those are sometimes ineffective for female werewolves since their bodies are somewhat different than the human females. The condom will break when a knot forms and the pills are very weak when it comes to were-sperm. Were you not told this by your mother?"

Amila shook her head in denial, "no I was adopted by human parents, my birthmother died when I was an infant and I don't know my birthfather's name."

"Were both your parents werewolves?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason. Well as I was saying that if you want I can give you contraception used by werewolves. It is stronger than human contraceptives but I must warn you that isn't fool proof. I would also like to take a sample of your blood. Is that okay?"

"Sure whatever's best?" Amila said shrugging her shoulders trying not to convey the nervousness that she felt.

"Don't worry you're not pregnant. Usually the female smells the change in her scent before any bodily changes occur. Have you noticed any changes in your scent?" Deaton asked

Amila shook her head no. It was a relief that she wasn't pregnant. Even though she and Derek had discussed children, it was planned for after she finished college.

Deaton prepped her arm and then slowly pushed the needle inside. Amila watched as the blood slowly left her veins and filled the vial.

"Why do you need the vial of blood?" Amila asked

"If it's okay with you I would like to run some tests on your blood. There is a werewolf databank of sorts that lets me check your blood type against it. With this I can tell which pack that your parents came from, since each pack has a unique marker to it. From there I can try to figure out where and who your birth father is. But only if you agree."

Amila stared at him for a moment, trying to process what he was saying to her. She never thought about trying to find her biological father, and now she was getting the opportunity to do so.

"Yes I would like that. I would also like the contraceptive too."

"Very well then. The results of the test will be back in a couple of weeks. I can call you if you want or you can come here." Deaton said as he was mixing herbs in a mason jar

"Call. Lydia is dragging me to do more bridal things." She said grabbing a pen from the table and writing down her number.

"Okay I will call you. And this is the contraceptive. You steep it like tea and only use a teaspoon of this a day, preferably first thing in the morning. Make sure you use it a few days before you engage in any sexual activity. It is to be used daily." Deaton said giving her the mason jar and instructions he had written down for her. Amila thanked the doctor and left.

When she got back home she could hear Derek's, Isaac's, and Stiles' heartbeats in the family room. She walked in and sat next to Derek who was playing some video game against Stiles.

"Hey baby, what did Dr. Deaton want?" Derek asked her, though his concentration was focused on the game

"Tell you later. So other than video games what did you guys do today?" she asked looking at the trio.

"Well after you left, Lydia tried to drag me to get a new tux." Derek said

Amila cocked her eyebrow, "why? You have a tux. The one you wore to homecoming fits you perfectly."

"That's what I told her before she started going on about fashion and what not. Then I hung up on her." He said shrugging his shoulders

"You what?!" Amila, Stiles and Isaac yelled at the same time

They were sure Derek would be feeling Lydia's wrath soon enough. Since Lydia didn't take to kindly on people ignoring her.

"Let me call her now. Maybe I will stop her from going all crazy on you." Amila said whipping out her phone and heading to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Hey Lyds." Amila said into the phone when the red head finally picked up.

"Hey Mimi. Did you know your fiancé hung up on me, Lydia Martin.? No one hangs up on me."

"Yes I know Lydia. But you should know better than trying to get Derek to change his style. He's wearing the tux that he already has since I find it particularly handsome." Amila stated using the sternest tone she had.

"I figured. I had to try. I sent out the fake invitation to Cade today."

"Good. I'll see you later then."

They said their goodbyes and Amila continued to make her sandwich. After she went back into the family room Derek was sitting down while he watched Stiles and Isaac play.

"Let me guess…you lost?" Amila said sitting down next to Derek

"In my defense he cheated."

"I did not! You're just a sore loser." Stiles exclaimed

Amila just shook her head at the antics while eating her sandwich. She sat there for an hour watching them play games before she got bored and went upstairs to her room. Twenty minutes later Derek joined her.

"So what did Deaton say?" Derek said lying down next to Amila, who was on her laptop surfing the web.

"He told me about were-contraceptives. And that the birth control that I've been using might not work. He also took blood so he could find my biological father and his pack."

"Wait what?!" Derek exclaimed

Amila sighed but then told Derek everything Dr. Deaton had told her.

"So do you want to meet him?" Derek asked

"No…yes…maybe. I don't know. I feel like I want to know that part of me. But at the same time, I'm okay not ever knowing him. I have an awesome dad and what if this guy isn't what I expected? That's what I'm afraid of." Amila rambled as she looked at Derek

"It's okay to feel like that. At least you will have the information. That way the ball is in your court. If you don't want to approach him you can and if you don't…then oh well. I will support you every step of the way. You know that right? " He said

"Yes I know that. I have the most supportive fiancé in the whole world" Amila said laughing as she laid her hand on Derek's chest

"You're engaged? This man must be lucky to have found a woman like you" he said mocking her

"Yeah I know. I turned him from a sour wolf to an actually sociable person. I'm amazing." Amila teased right back

"Hey!" Derek exclaimed

"I still love you though. My big hot sour wolf." She said nuzzling her nose into Derek's neck.

"I love you too." Derek said


	27. Chapter 27

**author's note: here is the last chapter. i hope you guys enjoyed this story. i'm working on the sequel now. oh before i forget it gets a little explicit at the end so if you don't like that then you can skip it.**

**oh btw i don't own teen wolf!**

Chapter 27: The Wedding

Amila sat on a chair in her room taking deep breaths as Allison did her hair and Erica did her makeup. Today was the day she was marrying Derek, and it made her nervous. She would never have guessed that she would find her mate and marry him all before the age of seventeen. But if someone asked her if she was happy, she would undoubtedly say yes. Derek completed her, he calmed her, he made her realized the importance of the pack.

"Have you eaten Mimi? Jackie asked

"Too nervous to eat." Amila said

"Aw honey everyone gets nervous on their wedding day, but you should at least eat some toast or something." Melissa said

Just as Amila was about to respond, Lydia came into the room with her gown in the dress bag.

"Hey can I have my phone back now?" Amila asked

Lydia and her grandmother had been adamant about Derek and Amila not seeing each other before the wedding. Lydia even made sure Derek wouldn't sneak into Amila's room by throwing a girl's only sleepover. Derek had been told to go sleep in the guest house. Lydia even took her phone so she couldn't text Derek.

"I guess since you technically aren't seeing him its okay. But if Lola catches you I was never involved." Lydia said giving the phone to Amila, who gratefully smiled.

_Mimi: Hey how is everything over there?_

_Der: Good. Duke keeps telling me stories of his wedding day. Are you okay?_

_Mimi: Just nervous. But I'm ready to see you._

_Der: Me too. I love you but I got to go Lola just walked in. She's threatening to give me a good lashing._

Amila laughed. As much as Derek wanted to pretend that being alpha meant not being afraid of anyone, she was sure that he was afraid of her grandmother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duke and Lola had arrived the day before Christmas Eve. Duke quickly introduced Isaac and Derek to Cartwright traditions, which included picking out a real tree and having a decorating party. Lola had taken over the kitchen, which Jackie was secretly grateful for. She had the whole house smelling like fresh baked cookies. She had somehow found out everyone's favorite type of cookie and managed to make them. Amila had been sure Derek was going to lose his abs from eating so many peanut butter cookies.

On Christmas day the pack had once again decided to congregate at the Cartwright house. They ate a Christmas dinner together and then sat around the tree that was in the family, exchanging gifts.

Derek had gotten Amila a charm bracelet that she had been eyeing for some time. On it was a wolf, a dress mannequin, the moon, and a triskelion. Amila just grinned and told him it was perfect and that she planned on getting more charms.

Amila had found a hard time finding Derek a present and when she did she hoped that he would like it. She had Stiles and Danny research and recover any picture of a Hale that they could find. Surprisingly there had been quite a lot, mostly from newspaper clippings. John even managed to find a box in the records department that housed semi burnt pictures from the Hale fire. So Amila gathered them all up and pasted each one into a leather bound photo album. It was a soft brown color that had 'Hale Pack" embossed on it with a triskelion in the middle.

The album started off with pictures of Derek's great-grandparents and ended with pictures of the current pack. When Derek saw it he looked at her stunned. He asked her how and she explained what she did. He then tried to fight back tears and hugged her tight. Amila knew she had made the right choice. Just like she felt she was making the right choice in marrying Derek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well Lola says that the guys are ready and that they are about to go outside. How about we get you into your dress now?" Jackie said putting her phone in her purse and looking at her daughter.

Amila nodded and stood. She went over to her full side mirror and looked at herself. Erica and Allison had done an amazing job. Her hair was styled in loose curls and she wore a white rose pinned to the side. The makeup was very subtle with greens and browns to enhance her eyes and a reddish pink lipstick. Lydia and her mother helped her into her dress. She was donning on her pearl earrings when her grandmother came in.

"Oh my gosh you look beautiful!" Lola said hugging her granddaughter softly

"Thank you."

"Are you ready?" she asked

Amila took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, "yes. Let's do this."

She was led down the stairs and into the living room where her dad was waiting for her. The ceremony was going to be held in the backyard since it was a small wedding. Just as she was going to grab her father's arm someone tapped her on her shoulders. She turned and saw Dr. Deaton.

"Amila could I talk to you just for a moment?" Deaton asked

"Can it wait until after the ceremony?" she asked

Deaton looked unsure for a moment but then nodded his head. He didn't want to ruin anyone's day. So he went to the backyard with the other guests.

Amila turned to her dad, "ready dad?"

Paul looked down and smiled at his daughter, "as ready as I'll ever be. You look gorgeous honey."

Amila wrapped her arm around her dad's and they stepped through the patio doors and on to a small cobblestone path that led to the small garden in the back yard. Everyone was standing next to the white foldout chairs, waiting for her to reach Derek at the end of the alter.

She glanced at Derek and her heart instantly began to beat rapidly. She knew every werewolf could hear her but she honestly didn't care. Derek was standing there in his black tuxedo that hugged his body in all the right ways.

When Amila and Paul final reached the end, Paul shook Derek's hand and turned to the judge. The judge asked who would give Amila away and Paul said his line and gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead. He sat next to his wife who had silent tears rolling down her face even though the ceremony hadn't started yet.

The judge swiftly began the ceremony and Amila and Derek just kept staring into each other's eyes. Finally he got to the part where they exchanged vows and rings. They both decided to write their own vows instead of reciting vows that many people had done. Derek went first.

"As everyone knows I'm not great with words or feelings," which earned him chuckles from everyone. "I do know that I love you. You are everything I wanted and needed, even though I didn't know it. You are the most caring person I ever met. You are the backbone in our family. Without you I'm incomplete. I promise to try to be the man you need and want me to be." He said placing the platinum wedding band on Amila's left ring finger.

By this time Amila was sobbing, she was pretty sure that her mascara was running but she couldn't care less. The judge motioned her to recite her vows. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Derek you have become my best friend and confidant. Every time I doubted myself you made me see that I was special. You take care of our makeshift family, you take care of me. And for that I'm grateful. I'm grateful to have found a man that supports, loves, and takes care of me. I promise to always to be there for you and be the woman need me to be. I promise to protect you and our family. Thank you for letting me love you."

This time Amila wasn't the only one crying by now. All the women were openly crying and the men, even Derek, had tears glistening in their eyes.

"Well if anyone objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold their peace." The judge said. "No? Then I now pronounce-"

"I object!" A voice shouted.

Everyone turned around and saw Alexander Cade, with two betas on each side of him, standing there with a smug smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Derek growled with red eyes. Luckily for Amila her grandparents weren't paying attention to him, because she didn't know if she could really explain red glowing eyes.

"Your plan to trick me into not coming to your wedding failed. I had my people follow you and well you know how that turned out." He said stepping forward.

This had every werewolf standing up. Jackie and Paul gathered Lola, Duke and the judge and ushered them into the house.

"You need to leave. I already said I wouldn't mate with you." Amila shouted at cade

"You won't have a choice if I challenge Derek and win. Then you will have to mate with me now won't you?" cade said which earned him a loud growl from Derek and his betas.

"Actually you don't want to do that." Deaton said standing up

"And why is that?" Cade said quirking an eyebrow at him

Deaton ignored him and turned to Amila and Derek who was now sprouting red eyes and claws.

"Do you remember that test I gave you for finding your birth parents' packs?" he asked

Amila just nodded her head.

"I also told you about the database, what I didn't say is that every current alpha's DNA and their mate are in that database in case of emergencies. I did get results from your DNA." He said stopping to make sure Amila was ready to hear this.

Amila gestured for Deaton to continue.

"Well your mother was a beta in the Morris pack, which is located in Washington. As for your father, he's an alpha. Specifically he's Alexander Cade." He said looking at Cade.

"What? There is no way she could be my daughter! You're just saying that so I won't challenge Derek." Cade yelled

"So you don't remember meeting a beta by the name of Ana Morris about seventeen years ago?" Derek asked

Cade looked as if was really thinking about it, "yeah but she doesn't look Ana." He said pointing at Amila.

"That's because Ana told my mother I look like my grandmother. Apparently the only I got from you were the hazel eyes." She said with a growl, trying to control her rising temper.

"Since Amila is your daughter, your mating won't be legal. It's against the law for incestuous pairing unless the pack is in threat of dying out. And last time I checked you had a fairly big pack. Isn't that right?" Derek said with a smirk now

"Are you absolutely sure?" Cade asked Deaton

"It was a 99.9 percent match. So you might want to sit down and watch your daughter's wedding." Deaton said.

With that said Cade and his betas did exactly what Deaton said. Lydia went to go get the humans and the wedding continued. Though the judge, Lola, and Duke all wore looks of confusion.

After that Amila and Derek kissed as they were presented to the audience as Mr. and Mrs. Derek Hale. It soon shifted to a reception where everyone danced the night away. Alexander made a formal apology to Amila and Derek. He even stood there as he suffered the wrath of Jackie Cartwright. He made promises that if Amila let him he would try to get to know her as a daughter.

It was close to midnight when the newlyweds snuck out the party. Since Amila had to go back to school they couldn't really go anywhere for their honeymoon/mating.

So Derek booked a suite at the same hotel that they first made love in. even though it wasn't their home Derek still picked her bridal style and carried her over the threshold. He gently set her down on the bed and Amila smiled at him.

"You are so gorgeous right now. You know that right?" Derek said looking down at her

Amila saw his wolf right below the surface of his eyes, Derek was close to changing.

"As much as I want you to rip this off of me and take me, I think I would like dress to stay intact. So how about you unzip me?" Amila said standing up and turning her back to Derek

He obliged her and slowly unzips the dress. His eyes flashed red when he saw the white lace under wear set peeking through. When he got to the end Amila stepped out the dress, Derek could feel his wolf howling.

Amila bent down to take off her heels, "Keep them on." Derek said

She flashed a happy smile that quickly turned wicked. "It turns you on when I wear these don't they? Hmm?"

She rubbed her body on his as she dropped to the ground in front of him. She found his belt buckle in the dark and deftly removed it. Derek stilled her hands and quickly undressed himself. It helped cool the party in his pants a little.

"Stand up." Derek said, and Amila did so.

Derek dragged his tongue from her neck down her chest and belly, pushed her down onto her back and found his way to her swollen womanhood. The overwhelming scent of vanilla and orange took control of him, and his wolf broke free to take their mate.

Amila felt the difference from the dry human tongue that tickled across her skin and the larger, wet tongue of his wolf. She moaned as she felt the long tongue dip into her and begin lapping her juices.

"Oh my God, Derek, yes, yes."

She was soaring closer and closer to her release and begged him to make her cum, but she quickly realized he wasn't going to listen. His tongue roamed her thighs and even between her cheeks, but he refused to go near her pussy or clit again. She was practically panting as she begged him to finish.

"Derek, why did you stop, please, please, I was so close."

Amila felt his hands pushing her to roll over. She realized what he wanted and turned over onto her hands and knees. She held her breath and waited, couldn't see him but she knew he was there.

"Please Der, don't keep me waiting like this." She gasped when she felt his tongue on her skin.

Amila could swear she was dripping as she waited for him to claim her. Was he torturing her on purpose? Did he mean to make her suffer?

"Derek. I'll stop begging." She said hoping it would make him move faster.

Amila was nervous, but not fearful. She had been waiting for this moment for months.

Derek's cock slid into her ready body, and she moaned loudly as he bottomed out. She felt his hands hook in front of her hips to hold her in place and he thrust into her, harder and deeper with each pass. She made unintelligible sounds as he slid in and out, allowing her to stretch to fit him perfectly. She heard his growls and it made her even more ready to be his mate. Amila wanted to hear those growls for the rest of her life. Her mind was brought back to the here and now when he pushed his knot into her tight body and seated it as he readied himself to truly mate.

Amila jumped a little when she felt the knot stretching her, but once it was seated it was actually a pleasurable feeling. In fact, it pushed her even closer to the edge. She felt like she was walking a tight rope and any second she'd be pushed off, and she couldn't wait for the leap. She was waiting for it, for whatever it was that would send her over the edge. She could feel him breathing in her ear and quickly flipped her hair to one side, baring her neck to him, to her mate.

Derek had one thought on his mind. He had to bite her, now. It was time. He opened his mouth and took a full hold of her neck before biting down, just where the pulse beat.

She screamed as her orgasm hit her with full force, her body bucked and spasmed over and over as he continued to thrust into her. She heard him howl and then felt his hot cum spurting inside her, jet after jet, hitting the still pulsating walls inside her.

After they were sated, Derek flipped them to their sides since he was still locked in her. He could already feel the bond between them growing. He nuzzled Amila neck and inhaled her scent which now had an underlying scent of him. A smile broke out on his grin.

He whispered in her ear, "thank you for letting me love you too."


End file.
